My life
by keiyazz
Summary: No summary
1. chapter 8

Chapter 8

RUMAHALFADLITA

"ahhh, akhirnya welcome home wila" ucap wila padabsirinya sendiri setelah dia berhasil mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa dengan mulus

"wil me time yuk" aja lita

"boleh banget tuh, maskeran, streaming movie, creambath, meni pedi, i can't wait for it then"

"yes, first we have to get an bath, bye, meet in your room later"

Dengan ucapan terakhir lita, dengan bergegas lita ke dapur untuk mengambil liza lalu pergi ke atas untuk segera memandikan kedua anaknya, liza kenzo tak lupa mengurus bayi besarnya si alfad yang manja. Ada saja kelakuannya seperti baju seragam berserakan di lantai, disuruh mandi susah, tas di karpet, kaus kaki naik ke tempat tidur. Lita berdoa di dalam sholatnya semoga megurus alfad bisa memberikan pahala kepada lita, amien. Sesampainya di kamar, lita segera saja meletakkan liza di baby bouncerny di karpet sebelah kenzo dan yang sedang bermain ipadny. Untungnya, baju ganti, mainan, ipad dan keperluan si kenzo telah diantar ke rumah lita ketika lita sampai di rumah.

"ihhh bang ah, kamu mah, berantakan terus deh" kata lita sambil memungut barang barang dibawah dan meletakkannya di tempat yang benar.

"hehe, kesian de lo" tawa alfad ngeselin

"al kamu ambil kasur tambahan di bawah dong, aturin ya, aku mau mandiin nih anak dua"

"oke oke, serahkan saja dengan saya, Alfad Mahendra Abraham yang ganteng" kata alfad sambil berlalu

"kenzo sekarang mandi dulu y, sama adek liza okee? Nanti setelah mandi lanjut nonton sama mainnya y" kata lita sambil membuka baku liza

"nahh ayo masuk ke kamar mandi, nanti buka bajunya di kamar mandi aja"

"kakak, mau mandi di bath up"

"oke sambilan bath up ny diisi, kenzo sikat gigi dulu, kakak juga mandiin liza"

Setelah lita selesai memandikan kedua anak asuhannya dengan segera dia memakaikan baju mereka. Kedua bocah tersebut terlihat sangat imut dengan baju bertema beruang. Kebetulan yang tak terduga sama sekali.

"bang kenzo udah mandi y?" tanya alfad ketika dia melihat kenzo berjalan menuruni tangga dengan dituntun oleh lita yang sedang menggendong liza.

"udah, mandi di betap,"

"ihhh harumny, kamu udah mandi juga lit?"

"blom, mangkanya aku cari kamu karena aku liat kamu gak ada di kamar jadi aku kesini, mau taruh ni anak dua di deket kamu aja sekalian awasin jadi aku bisa mandi,"

"y udah taruh aja, setelah kamu mandi bru aku nanti"

"afan mna, tumben tuh makhluk gak maen ps?"

"lgi di kamar wila, biasa pasutri"

"oooh y udah,"

10.00 pm

" kenzo udah ya mainnya, besok kan masih mau sekolah, nanti telat bangunnya" kata lita sambil mematikan tv yang sedang menayangkan chanel disney junior.

"endak mau, masih mau nonton" rengek kenzo

"ini udah malem loh, nanti besok gimana mau sekolah?"

"mau nontonnnnn"

"gak usah y, besok lagi lanjutin nontonnya oke?" tanya lita masih setia membujuk bocah tersebut

"enggakkkk, mau nonton"

"gak boleh gitu, nanti kalau kenzo nangis allah marah loh"

"gak mau, huhuhu" tangis kenzo

"y sdh kita tidur aja ya, kakak buatin susu ya?"

"heeemmm" jawaban yg kenzo berikan hanyalah sebuah hem man, lita yakin bahwa dia itu sudah mengantuk, dan lelah karena menangis. Lita kembali ke kmar setelah dia membuatkan susu untuk kenzo. Terlihat alfad yang sedang menidurkan kenzo, dia berbaring sambil menepok nepok pantat kenzo.

"kenzo, ini susunyaa, ssshh" kata lita sambil menyumpalkan botol dot kenzo ke mulutnya

"mau kemana?" tanya alfad pelan takut kenzo terbangun

" aku mau cek liza dulu" balas lita dengan tenang juga

"udah tidur pulas y sih liza?" tanya alfad lagi ketika lita sudah selesai mengecek keadaan liza dan berbaring disebelah kenzo

"ya, udah pules banget tuh, si kenzo juga tuh"

"tinggal kita artinya?"

"mungkin, soalny tadi aku liat lampu kamarnya wila sama afan udah mati semua pas bikin susu si kenzo"

"y udah tidur"

"ya lah, selamat malem al"

15 menit kemudian

"malem sweetheart" balas alfad sangat pelan.

4.00am

"lit, kenzony dibangunin sekarang atau gak nih?" tanya alfad yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"nanti aja lah, pagi banget ini, jam 5

aja" sekalian sholat"

"y udah, aku mandi dulu deh"

"hemm"

"kenzo, heii, kenzoo, bangun yuk, bang" setelah alfad menggunakan pakaian olahraganya dia bergegas membangunkan kenzo yang masih tertidur

"kenzoo, abangg, bangun yukk, mau sekolah kita"

"nih susunya" kata alfad memberikan botol susu yang memang telah lita siapkan jika lita sedang mandi dan kenzo bangun tolong berikan ke kenzo. Lalu dia menyetel tv di Channel Disney Junior yang sedang menampilkan film mickey the rodster racer.

Setelah itu, lita memanggil alfad dari depan pintu kamar mandi menyuruh untuk kenzo di bawa ke kamar mandi agar lita bisa memandikannya. Sedangkan alfad pergi ke bawah untuk bilang ke bi inem agar dibuatkan bekal untuk kenzo.

"bi, tolong bikinin bekal untuk kenzo sekalian y"

"sip den"

"mang arip, oy panasin mobil" kata alfad pada mang arip yang tiba tiba lewat di hadapannya

"nk pegi jam brpo kau?"

"jam sengah 6 lewat dikit be lah"

"yo yo yo"

Lapangan azaria 10.00 am

"nah anak anak, jadi sekarang kita akan memasuki babak final dari tarik tambang"

Kata pak basuni, setelah mereka selesai ber istirahat

"waduhhh malah saya yang deg deggan loh pak, gak sabar nunggu siapa yg menang, masalahnya ini dari rombongan lita dan rombonngan dyah" lanjut bu teti.

Lomba tarik tambang kali ini berbeda, setiap angkatan bisa menjadi peserta dengan rombongannya masing masing, tidak harus dengan kelas, jadilah lita dengan rombongannya ikut.

"para peserta dipersilahkan mengambil ancang ancang"

Posisi rombongan lita adalah, yg paling depan lita, dilanjut oleh wila harum farah nisa tahnia dan kejak.

Sedangkan rombongan dyah yang paling depan adalah dyah lalu jijah nea dila ika aurel. Pertandingan kali ini sepertinya mengundang semangat lebih dari penonton laki laki mauoun perempuan. Apa lagi alfad afan adit dan rei. Mereka berdiri di paling depan dengan tangan yang memegang bendera u2s.

"dengan aba aba, 1...2...3 priitttt" suara peluit yang melengking itu membuat seluruh penonton bersorak menyerukan nama yang didukung.

"kak lita, kak lita, kak lita"

"kak dyah, kak dyah, kak dyah"

Begitu juga dengan alfad adit dan rei juga afan dikarenakan mereka mendukung lita jadi mereka menyerukan nama lita.

"litaaa, litaaaa," teriakan alfad dan rei

"ayo ayo ayo" teriakan adit

"wilaaaaaaaaaa, wilaaaaaaaaa, wilaaaaaaa" teriakan si afan yang paling kentara sih

"rombongan lita menang"

"yeeeeeeee", lita dan para kawan kawan sontak langsung menghempas tali yang berada di tangan mereka dan berpelukan.

"nah semua peserta dan penonton bisa ber-istirahat dulu sebelum kita siap-siap untu pembersihan lalu pulang"

"al, aku jemput kenzo dulu ya, udah sekitar jam setengah 11 ini," kataku pada alfad, tadi mama papanya nelfon alfad untuk nitipin kenzo smpe hari minngu.

"iya, aku mau ke kantin, mau nitip gak,?"

"titip susu strawberry aja sma donat untuk kenzo"

"okay aku tunggu di kelas"

AFTERTHAT di kelas

"kenzo makan dulu ya?" tanya lita kepada kenzo yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada lita sambil memeluk lita, entah karena tidak enak badan, atau lelah ingin tidur.

"endak" jawab kenzo dengan gelengan

"sakit kali lit" kata kejak, mereka sekarang sedang duduk di pojokan berdua sedangkan yang lain sedang di kelas masing masing, menunggu wali kelas datang menyampaikan pengumuman, dan alfad sendiri sedang berkumpul dengan rombongannya di depan kelas sambil bercanda ria

"endak ai, panasny normal ini, capek kali, kemaren juga tidurnya ampir jam 11"

"kenzo makan dulu ya?"

"endakkk mau" jawab kenzo sekarang seperti kesal

"loh gak boleh kek gitu, nanti kakak bilang sama bang alfad biar nanti kenzo kena marah, mau?" tanya lita sedikit tegas tetapi tetap dengan nada pelan

"endak"

" jadi kalau kenzo gak mau makan, tpi gak mau bang alfad marah gimana?"

"endak makan kakak"

"minum susunya aja ya"

"endaaakkk" jawab kenzo mulai merengek

" nah loh bang alfadnya jalan kesini tuh,"

Kata lita yang membuat kenzo malah tambah merengek, mungkin antara kesal lelah dan takut alfad marah

" kenapa?" tanya alfad setelah sampai di depan hadapan mereka

" kenzo dari tadi aku suruh makan gak mau, antara gak enak badan sama ngantuk ini nih"

"kok blom makan sih? Makan dulu yok ken" kata alfad sambil mengelus kepala kenzo

Yang dijawab gelengan oleh kenzo lagi

" nanti abang marah ya? Kalau kenzo gak makan, abang gak bolehin nonton mickey y" ancam alfad dengan nada lembut dan pelan tetapi menggambarkan perintah

"jangan, mickey, endak mau makan"

" minum susunya aja"

"endakk, nonton mickey"

"abang marah beneran loh"

"minum cucu aja" akhirnya jawaban kenzo membuat lita dan kejak menghembuskan nafas lega

"makan dikit y ken?" masih lita bertanya

"endak, cucu aja"

"nanti kamu sakit loh"

"endakk"

"udah biarin lita, untung dia mau minum susu, sini biar sama aku aja" kata alfad setelah itu mengambil alih gendongan kenzo

"mana susunya?" tanyanya kemudian

"nih" kata lita sembari memberi susuny si kenzo kepada alfad lalu membenarkan gendongan alfad.

"ya udah aku kedepan, kamu siap siap aja bentar lagi kita pulang" suruh alfad pada lita

"ya"

U2SNINESTAR

"anak siapa sih fad, kamu dari kemaren sama dia terus" tanya dyah pada alfad

"anak temennya papa dititip ke aku sampe hari minggu"

"ooh, namanya siapa?"

"kenzo"

"kepanjangannya?" sumpah nih cewek banyak tanya bet dah

"Kenzo Arama Rahsya"

"umurnya 4 tahun yh?"

"iya"

Setelah itu alfad dan kenzo masuk ke dalam kelas karena mis mefta sudah masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memberikan pengumuman.

"litaa gendong dulu deh," kata alfad pada lita agar lita menggendong kenzo yang hampir tertidur, alfad akan mengambil bendera merah putih yang memang disediakan untuk setiap kelas. Setiap kelas harus hormat kepada bendera bernyanyi dan ucap salam sebelum pulang maupun baru masuk. Dan sudah tugas alfad untuk mengambil tiang bendera karena dia ketua kelas.

"lita kalu kau dk acak hormat dk papo dk usah hormat, di belakang jugo dk jingokkan" kata alfad sebelum hormat

"kepada bendera merah putih hormat gerak"

"tegak gerak"

"ucap salam"

"assalamualaikum warrohmatullahi wabarakatuh"

"sini aku yang gendong, kamu mau tunggu di pos satpam, depan kantor guru, atau kantin?" saat ini hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam kelas dan jika dihitung hanya ada tujuh orang di lantai itu termasuk mereka jdi aman.

"pos satpam aja lah, kayaknya The Squad di pos semua, ya dk kejak?" tanya lita pada kejak yang dari tadi sibuk mencatat hal apa yang harus dia beli

"hm, iyo ck ny, sih wila tadi kalu dk salah bilang mk itu"

"ya sudah ayo" lalu alfaad berjalan keluar kelas sambil menggendong kenzo yang tertidur. Sedangkan lita mengekori dari belakang dengan tangan yang menenteng tas kenzo juga tas sepatu alfad. Dan kejak masih setia dengan notes kecilnya di belakang lita sambil kadang kadang bertanya kepada lita hal apa lagi yang harus dia beli.

"assalamualaikum pak bambangg" kata lita pada pak bambang, satpam smp azaria yang sedang duduk di dalam pos bersama pak harno juga pak budi,sedangkan pak saipul dan pak rahmat sedang bertugas di jalan, karena padatnya mobil yang menjemput ataupun masuk untuk ke masjid karena hari ini hari jumat. Lita ini sangat dekat dengan pak bambang karena setiap pulang sekolah pasti lita menyempatkan untuk ke pos, bertemu dengan the squad ataupun menunggu.

"waalaikum salam" jawab pak bambang

"nih lit, aku main bola dulu,"

"bentar lagi sholat jumat mulai loh, kamu gak siap siap"

"bentar aja,"

"al itu dyah tuh, cepet sana kamu mau main bola silahkan aku gak larang ini sepatunya" kata lita saat melihat dyah dan rombongannya berjalan dari arah kantin, dengan cepat dia menyiapkan sepatu bola alfad lalu meraih kenzo yang tertidur dan menaruhnya di pelukkannya.

"kamu ngusir aku ya allah"

"jijik bey jijik, dak alak aku, jingak mereka bedua nih" kata kejak sambil menirukan ubey apsenso, salah satu selebgram dari palembang.

"pak bambang gansss, lolita mau pinjem hp, mau telpon mr. Mamat"

"ktek pulsa"

"ay ngolake"

"ktek nian nah"

"miss call be"

"ya sudah"

"ai ini ado pulsa"

"hahaha"

"hallo assalamualaikum, pak jemput lita nanti aja setelah sholat, si alfad sholat di sekolah, oke, makasih pak" setelah lita selesai menelpon pak mamat, lita masuk kedalam pos satpam, karena wila dan yang lainnya berteriak memanggil namanya dari dalam.

Pos satpam di azaria ini bisa dibilang besar, untuk ukuran pos, didalamnya ada kamar mandi, tv, kulkas kecil, kasur busa lipat, dan ac, dengan lantai yang beralas karpet. Para satpam juga ikut catering seperti guru dan siswa walaupun di dalam pos ada satu kompor juga wastafel dan seperangkat alat masak walau tidak selengkap dirumah dan seperangkat alat makan.

Dan karena the squad ini baik baik anaknya, jadi para satpam sangat suka untuk bermain dengan para the squad.

"pak bambang numoang narok kenzo yo pak" izin lita pada pak bambang agar dia bisa menidurkan kenzo di atas kasur.

"maen apo kito?" tanya wila bingung

"madakke maen gaplek tulah," kata farah

"ehhh aku bawak werewolf loh" kata lita sambil memberikan satu pack werewolf

"ya sudah, mulailah lit"

"loh kok aku sih, aku nk ikut maen"

"dk dk kau moderator"

"iya lita, kau aja, kan kau yang paling pinter jadi moderator"

" ya sudah aku yang jadi moderator," kata lita mengalah

"tapi ada yang kurang deh" kata harum

"coba cek cek"

"tv idup, ac idup, duduk di lantai, kenzo tidur, kamar mandi masih disini, tas udah di lepas, jadi apa yang kurang?" tanya tahniah

Mereka semua lalu bertatapan dan bertepuk tangan

"gorengan" kata mereka semua,

"pak nak ikut main dk?" tanya nisa pada seluruh pak satpam yang ada di dalam

"kamu be, bapak bapak nih nk sholat" kata pak rahmat

"kamu nk beli gorengan e, nah bapak panggilke mang gorenganny e" kata pak budi lalu memanggil mamang gorengan di depan, setelah itu dia pergi ke masjid duluan bersama satpam yang lain menyisakan pak bambang yang menunggu rombongan alfad selesai bermain bola.

"iya non, beli berapa?" tanya mamang itu

"30 ribu pak, campur, cukanya di pisah ya pak"

"siap neng, mari"

Setelah 15 menit kemudian 12.15

"assalamualaikum" suara alfad terdengar

"waalaikummussalam"

Ternyata alfad adit rei juga afan telah berhenti bermain bola

"kok kesini sih al, bukannya langsung ke masjid"

"bentar capek"

"oo, jangan diganggu kenzonya" kata lita ketika melihat alfad yang mencium kening kenzo dan dielusnya, seperti ayah yang baik.

"wahhh adaaa gorengan" afan tiba tiba berteriak dan duduk di sebelah wila

"lita, ambilin minum" pinta alfad pada lita

"pause dulu be e kita maenny, nyelesaike budak ini makan smo minum dulu, baru kito lanjut" kata lita yang diangguki oleh teman temannya.

Litapun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari diatas kompor untuk mengambil gelas. Setelah dia mengambil gelas, dia memasukkan 3 buah es batu dan menuang air putih bercampur lemon dari botol minumny sendiri.

" nih, minum, mau apa, bakwan tahu?" tanya lita lagi

"tahu aja"

Lalu lita mengambil tisu dan membungkus tahu dengan itu dan memberikan alfad minumnya juga tahunya.

"udah telpon pak mamat?"

"udah, nanti setelah jumatan jemput"

Setelah selesai dengan minum juga tahunya, alfad pun ke masjid diikuti oleh afan adit juga rei.


	2. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lapangan azaria

Setelah melalui beberapa mukadimah yang panjang dari kepala sekolah dan panitia. Acara lomba menyambut hari pahlawan pun diadakan, sesuai jadwal di hari kamis akan dilaksanakan lomba fadshion show bagian pertama. Dan kebetulan yang tak terduga dari kelas 91 perwakilan pesertanya adalah farah-raju dyah-fadil. Dan itu membuat line alfad penuh dengan chattan dyah yang meminta izin untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut dengan alibi takut cemburu padahal alfad mah seneng lagi ada.

Lita sekarang terlihat sangat cantik dengan kebaya hitamnya jilbab hitam dengan pernak pernik bunga khas bali dan rok kain batik yang mempunyai corak indah, make up yang natural, dan sepatu heels pendek, membuatnya seperti gadis bali yang sangat anggun dan juga mempesona. Kelas Lita mengambil tema Bali in nasionality. Jadi mereka menggunakan kebaya bali dan ada pernak pernik bunga di jilbab mereka tak lupa dengan beras di tengah dahi mereka. Sedangkan yang cowok menggunakan kemeja putih lengan pendek berkerah dan celana putih dan kain untuk di pinggang yang berwarna hitam juga udeng dan beras di dahi. Sungguh kompak kelas mereka tak kalah dengan kelas lainnya.

Terlihat lita sedang berdiri di belakang kursi penonton dekat tiang tenda bersama wila dengan tangannya yang memegang walkie talkie yang disediakan khusus untuk anggota inti osis yang turut hadir membantu jalan proses acara tersebut dari awal sampai akhir. Lita hari ini terpaksa menggunakan kacamata bulat harry potternya karena dia tak mau menggunakan lensa kontak, walauoun hanya minus 1, tapi lita tak bisa melihat dengan jeli dikarenakan ramai dengan orang.

" Tes.. Tess... Lita kau dicari smo pak ahmad di belakang panggung" suara afan terdengar dari walkie tersebut

"siap, aku smo wila kesano sekarang," jawab lita

"radit.. radit.. Ck mno keadaan drone, aman?" kali ini suara alfad terdengar dari walkie tersebut. Lita langsung tersenyum ketika mebdengar suara alfad.

"bagus sih tapi ado yg biso 6holluopopl aku dak, aku nk ke wc dulu bentar"

"aihhh kau nih nk meseng apo?" tanta alfad

"hehehe, blom buang aku pagi ini dk nyaman rasony"

"y sudah dimno kau, aku be gentike kau"

"di lantai 2, depan kelas 82 sdo sih disini budak tapi dk ngerti ngendalike drone mk mno"

"yyy" jawab alfad mengakhiri obrolan di walkie tersebut.

"sekarang kita panggilkan peserta kita yang berikutnya dari kelas 91, farah dan raju" ucap pak bass selaku pembawa acara bersama buk teti

"willl, cepet will farah mulai win" kata lita kepada wila sehingga mereka berdua berlari dari arah kantor guru ke kursi penonton bagian kiri tempat rombongan mereka menunggu

"mungkin ada iyel iyel atau dari para pendukung untuk farah dan raju, kalau ada di persilahkan untuk menunjukkan iyel iyel"

Lita langsung meminta satu mic kepada pak bas dan memberikannya kepada harum sang propokator iyel iyel

"par par par par ju ju ju ju ju aye ayeeeee, aye ayeeeeeee, yo ayooo yo ayoooo parah dan rajuuuuuu di sini kamiiiii mendukung dirimuuuu, yo ayoooo yo ayooo kelas sembilan satuuuuuu, pegang teguh bahumuuuu, bersama kita majuuuuu"

Iyel iyel mereka disambut tepukan meriah dan sorakkan dari para penonton yang menyaksikannya, sedangkan parah tertawa sambil menutup wajahnya malu malu

"wahhhhh kayaknya bukan kelas sembilan satu aja y pendukung fatah dan raju disini, tapi ada dari adik kelas yahhh, guru guru pada ngedukung farah sma raju juga dk?" tanya pak bas kepada salah satu juri

"eyy pak bas kalau si farah smo raju menang lomba ini, tenang mis tuntaske pelajaran sbk kamu" kata mis anggun selaku juri dan guru seni budaya di lomba kali ini

"hahahaha lemak kamu, lah menang lomba, dapet piagam, dapet piala, dapet duet, dk belajar smpe 3 hari kedepan, lah tuntas pulok pelajaran sbk kamu, oyy adit smo rei di belakang kamu melok ini be nh biar nilai sbk kamu tuntas" kata bu teti sambil bekelakar, dan dua manusia yang dipojok belakang tenda bagian sebelah kanan, adit dan rei hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil tertawa

"ayyy ck ny kamu ngedukung farah smo raju e adit rei? Ibuk jingok kamu tadi nyanyi ke iyel iyel di belakang situ" kata bu teti melanjutkan kelakarannya yg berhasil membuat rombongan dyah bertanya tanya kenapa mereka mendukung farah dan raju

"sudah kita langsung lanjutkan saja acara kita ini"

Istirahat kantin

Terlihat alfad dan lita berdiri bersisian di atas kursi sambil memegang drone dan juga pengeras suara kecil berwarna orange dengan nama lain toak. Mereka terpaksa memantau keadaan kantin secara langsung karena permintaan kak andra, dia bilang hari ini anak sd dan tk yang ingin ke kantin terpaksa dialihkan ke kantin smp dikarenakan kantin sd dan tk yang sedang di renovasi. Dan yang membuat alfad kesal adalah tak ada pemberitahuan dair pihak sekolah kepadanya dan seluruh tim osis. Dari yang tadi sedang duduk selonjoran dimeja bersama afan adit rei, jadi tegak berdiri di atas kursi dikelilingi siswa siswi yang brrdesek desekkan. Suara teriakan menggema di seluruh area kantin

"siswa smp diharap untuk membeli makanan minuman dengan tenang, itu yang diujung adit sama rei, berhenti untuk menjahili siswa siswi" ucap lita di atas kursi dengan toak

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan di kantin bisa dibilang gak sericuh di awal tapi hanya sesaat.

Tiba tiba tanpa sengaja beberapa anak sd berlari sambil tertawa menyenggol kursi yang di gunakan oleh lita yang membuat lita sampai ingin terjatuh untung saja lita langsung memegang tangan alfad dan alfad juga langsung memegang badan lita dengan tangan kanan.

Dengan cepat alfad merebut toak yang ada di tangan lita dan berkata untuk tidak berlari lari di area kantin

"dimohon para siswa untuk tidak berlari lari di area kantin karena kantin sedang ramai"

"perhatikan adik adik kecil yang berada di sekeliling kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertijak ataupun pingsan karena udara di sini sangat panas," kata lita, setelah lita berkata seperti itu datang adit dan juga rei yang menenteng seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan

" adit rei, anak siapo itu yang kamu bikin nangis? " tanya alfad sambil terus menjalankan dronenya untuk membuat dokumentasi

"baseng bae, bukan kami yang bikin n nangis malahan kami yang bantui dio, ado anak sd tadi mungkin kelas 1 atau kelas 2 dk tau gara gara apo pokonyo adek ini nangis udah itu kami lerai" jelas adit

"oo y sdh kamu bawak be ke tk ny" kata lita masih dengan di atas kursi dengan mata yang menjelajahi seluruh ruangan

"kami dk pacak ke sno, dk boleh pak ripto gara gara waktu itu kami negjaili pak hary, satpam tk" kata rei

"jadi ck mno?" tanya lita

"y sdh ku tinggalke disini smo kamu beduo, lagi pula aku smo rei dipanggil mis okta untuk naekke mimbar ke panggung"

"dk dk galak, kau dk tau apo, aku smo lita be belom duduk smo makan ini" kata alfad menolak

" y sudah kalu mk itu ku tinggalke be disini, biar kelah dio nangis dk karuan kamu jugo dk galak ngebantuny" kata rei agar lita tak tega, kalian tau kan hati seorang cewek

" alll, jan kayak gitu dong, sini adek biar sama kakak," kata lita sambil turuh dari kursi dan duduk di kursi

"huuuuu huuuu huuuu" tangis bocah di depan lita

"nama kakak lita, kamu bisa panggil kakak kakak lita, coba sini kakak peluk dulu biar kamu sayang sama kakak" kata lita lembut sambil memeluk bocah itu

" si ganteng ini namany siapa? " tanya lita pada bocah laki laki tersebut

" kenjo alama lasya" kata bocah laki laki itu juga dengan cadelnya

"wahhhh kenzo pinter banget ya, udah berhenti nangisnya," kata lita sambil melap muka bocah itu dengan tangannya sungguh perhatian.

Alfad yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tetapi langsung megalihkan pandangannya ke bawah lagi ketika merasa celana panjang nya ditarik oleh seseorang, kenzo.

"kenapa hm? Kamu mau di gendong ??" tanya alfad sambil turun dari kursinya dan berjongkok di depan kenzo. Kenzo pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan merentangkan tangannya ketika melihat alfad berdiri yang disambut alfad dengan gendongan. Sangat mudah bagi alfad untuk mengendong kenzo sambil berdiri di kursi karena dia sudah berhenti untuk bermain drone ketika dia rasa sudah cukup.

"al bantuin naik aku gak bisa naik sendiri karena rok ku ketet banget" kata lita sambil meminta bantuan pada alfad. Alfad pun mengukurkan tangannya sehingga lita berpegang pada tangan alfad. Sekarang alfad dan lita kembali mengawasi keadaan kantin yang masih ramai sambil alfad mengendong bocah tadi dan dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang toak. Akhirnya jam istirahat pun selesai. Nampak seluruh siswa SD telah kembali ke sekolah mereka. Menyisakan beberapa anak SMP yang masih duduk duduk, walaupun seharusnya mereka telah kembali ke lapangan untuk berebut kursi terdepan.

"kenzo udah makan?" tanya lita yang dijawab gelengan oleh bocah tersebut

"kok belum?" sekarang alfad yang bertanya

"tadi mau makan donat, tapi kakak tadi talik talik lambut kenjo, kakak tewek tadi jelek kayak monyet, kenjo gak cukak, jadi kenjo talik talik lambutny juga"

"kalau gitu kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya alfad dan lita berbarengan

" kalena kakak tewek tadi talik talik lambut kenjo" kata kenzo polos

"hahahahahaha" keluarlah tawa dari mulut lebar alfad yang diikuti oleh bocah itu mengira ada hal lucu mungkin

"ya udah sekarang kita makan, kakak temuin mis yuna dulu ya, bilang kalau kamu ada disini oke?" tanya alfad yang diangguki oleh bocah tersebut lalu alfad pergi ke kantor guru sebelum itu dia juga telah berkata pada lita agar memesan makanan duluan dan membelikannya model gendum campur mie. Dia juga berkata akan meminta izin kepada pak ahmad agar memberikan waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk beristirahat tetapi ternyata pak ahmad memberikan waktu satu jam untuk mereka beristirahat. Alfad meminta tolong kepada afan agar mengambil alih tugasnya.

"nah karena kenzo belum makan dan kakak lita juga kakak alfad belum makan, gimana kalau sekarang kita beli makanan? Kam mau makan apa, nih kakak kasih pilihan, donat coklat sama susu coklat, atau donat strawberry sama susu strawberry?" tanya lita pada bocah tersebut.

" kenjo mau donat coklat tapi cucu putih" kata kenzo

"okey jadi kita pesen donat dulu ya, buk donat coklat ny satu buk, ini uangny" kata lita sambil menyerahkan uangnya

"nahh setelah itu kita beli susu"

"kak andraaaaaa susu coklat satu susu putih satu susu strawberry satu, sama aqua dua" kata lita sambil mengandeng bocah tersebut.

"litaaaaa, ku ada kabar gembira untuk kita smeua, kini alfad ganteng dan ada specialnya ououou" nyanyian alfad yang tak jelas itu sangat merusak kuping lita

"apo dio kau nih, congek kuping cewek abang" canda kak andra pada mereka berdua,

"nah neng litaaaa, jadi totalnyaaaa 28 rebong"

"sip kak, r dz"

"al kamu sama kenzo duduk duluan aja cari meja nih bawak donat sma susunya aku pesen makanan kamu dulu" kata lita yang diangguki oleh kedua orang tersebut.

Setelah lita memesan dua model gendum satu pakai mie dan satu tidak lita langsung menuju kemeja dimana kenzo sedang bercanda ria dengan alfad.

"nah litaaa, kabar gembiranya adalah kenzo bakal ikut kita hari ini sampai besokkk,"

"lahhhh?" tanya lita heran

"heran kan, jadi tadi aku telpon mis yuna kata mis yuna aku disuruh temuin dia di ruang guru tk jadi aku kesana kan, pas aku kesana aku lihat ada dua orang cowok sana cewek masih muda, kayak aku kenal gitu, nah pas dia liat aku dia juga kayak kenal gitu akhirnya dia bilang, loh kamu alfad kan, anaknya kak bram? Y aku jawab iya dong dan ternyata dia itu koleganya papa om antonio, yang waktu itu pernah nginep di rumah sebelum pindah ke palembang. Dan karena dia mungkin mau pacaran sama istrinya jadi dia telpon papa aku supaya bisa titipin anaknya ke papa aku dulu, karena dia gak ada kerabat disini, ya kata papa aku iya dong jadi ny papa bilang titip aja sama alfad nanti pulangnya bareng alfad, yahh begitulah " jelas alfad panjang lebar sehingga membuat lita menatapny dengan mulut terbuka tetapi langsung ditutupnya kembali ketika alfad telah selesai bercerita.

" yeeyyyyyy, tapi emang dia boleh ikut kita pas lagi ada acara? "

" boleh kata pak ahmad dan guru guru lain, tadi om antanio udah izin, cuma guru gak mau kalau kita ngelalaikan tugas, jaid yahh kita kemana dia ikut "

"ooo, kenzo mau ikut kak lita atau kak alfad?" tanya lita

"kenjo mau sama kak lita aja,"

"y udah, sekarang abisin dulu donatny" kata lita yang diangguki oleh bocah tersebut

. "kak kenzo mau mienyaaa" kata kenzo kepada alfad sehingga alfad menyuapi kenzi dengan mienya, tetapi alfad menyuapinya dengan blepotan. Sein membuat lita yang mengambil alih suap menyuap.

" buku mulutnya, pesawatnya mau dateng, aaaaaaaaa... Emmmmmm pinter" dan selama itupula alfad memandangi lita sambil tersenyum.

"udah deh al pandangin aku sambil senyum senyum gak jelas, ku tau ku cantik"

"heem cantik banget kayak bidadari nyasar di bumi"

"uhhh gombal banget sih"

"heemm, ku bicara sesuai fakta sayangku,"

"iyaa, makasih ya bang atas pujiannya"

"sama sama... Aku suka deh sa-" ucapan alfad terpotong ketika suara afan dan wila terdengar dari walkie talkie

"tes... Tesss untuk lita dimohon untuk segera ke belakang panggung menemui pak ahmad lagi" ucao afan tanpa rasa bersalah tak tahu apa dia alfad sedang ingin mencoba romantis pada lita

"ya ya" ucap lita malas

"dah al, aku sma kenzo duluan yah, ayo kenzo sini susuny kakak pegangin, bye bye kak alfad

"nah alfad mari kita abisin dulu, nanti baru kita keliling" kata alfad pada dirinya sendiri, lalu langsung melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

On the other side

"huu capek gue," desah lita ketika dia duduk di sebelah wila di samping the squad, dia baru saja selesai bertemu dengan pak ahmad yang menyuruhnya ke lantai 3 untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan. Sungguh melelahkan. Wila juga sepertinya baru duduk sebentar sebelum lita datang

" haii kenzoo, ngantuk ya?" tanya harum

Lita tadi telah bercerita melalui walkie talki sehingga membuat the squad juga tahu kerena harum dipinjamkan oleh pak ahmad padahal harum bukan osis.

"ndak kenjo ndak antuk" bohongny padahal matanya sudah berkata lain.

"yeeee pake acara ngeles lagi, udahh tidur aja, gak usah di tahan tahan" kata tahniah sambil memberikan kipas bulu milik farah kepada lita.

"kejak geser, aku nk narok kenzo tiduran disitu" ucap lita yang membuat kejak bergeser lalu menaruh tas baju ganti milik farah sebagai bantal untuk kenzo di paha lita.

"sshhhhtt, panas ya, bentar ya lepas dulu sepatunya" ucap lita sambil menimang nimang kenzo dengan satu tangan yang membuka sepatu kenzo, menyisakan kaus kaki putih sebetisnya. Setelah lita berhasil menempatkan kenzo di posisi ternyamannya, lita langsung mengipasi kenzo dengan kipas bulu tadi. Wahhh sungguh ibu palsu yang baik.

"nah anak anak dan bapak ibu semua, dengan berakhirnya penampilan dari peserta terakhir kita hari ini berakhir pula kegiatan kita, kami sebagai mc, pamit undur diri, jika ada salah kata kamj mohon maaf dan kepada allah kami mohon ampun, wassalamualaikum warrohmatullahi wabarokatuh" penutupan dari pak bas dan buk teti tadi disambut meriah oleh para murid

"untuk anak anak setelah ini silahkan istirahat dulu 15 menit setelah itu pergi ke masjid untuk sholat dzuhur jamaah, setelah sholat dzuhur anak anak langsung masuk kelas masing masing dan tunggu guru st club yang mengajar, mengerti?"

"mengerti" wahhh kompak sekali anak anak smp azaria ini.

"alfad mahendra abraham" panggil lita ketika dia melihat alfad sedang berjalan dari panggung melewatinya, panggilan lita tersebut membuat alfad memutar haluan menjadi menghampiri lolita.

"apa hm?"

"ini kenzo sholatnya sama kamu bisa gak"

"bisa lah"

"mau aku bangunin atau kamu langsung gendong aja"

"bangunin dulu aja, nanti kalau dia masih ngantuk ngantuk gitu aku gendong"

"kenzoooo, kenzoooo bangun yukk, sholat dulu ya, nanti baru bobok lagi,"

"hmmm" erangan tak jelas keluar dari mulut kenzo sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya

"ayooo jagoann, kita ke kelas dulu setelah itu kita sholat ok?" tanya alfad sambil mengendong kenzo yang dijawab kenzo dengan anggukan

MASJID

Setelah sholat sunnah qabliah dzuhur, lita yang duduk di paling pinggur tak sengaja melihat kenzo yang sedang berlari larian

" waduhhh ini kalau enggak alfad pasti adit rei afan nih, anak asuh gueee lari lari kaya monyet ya allah" batin lita berteriak

"ehhh kenzooo kenzoo, jangan lari lari dalam masjid" panggil lita yang membuat kenzo diam dan menghampiri lita dengan nafas terengah engah. Lita mendudukkan kenzo di pangkuannya dan mengarahkan hadapan kenzo kedepan lalu memeluknya

"kakak al mana kenzo?"

"tadi kakak alnya kan ambil uduk kenjo juga ambil uduk, tadi kak alnya maen maen sama kak adit kak lei ada kak apan juga, kenjo juga di ajak main, mangkanya kenjo lali lali"

"gak boleh lali lali kayak tadi ya kalo di masjid, kita kan mau sholat mangkanya gak boleh nakal, ngerti?"

"ngelti" jawab kenzo sambil hormat bagaikan tentara

"kenzooo, kak al cariin dari tadi, taukny kamu disini ya"

"al jangan di ajak main main kaya anak monyet dong kenzonya, dimasjid juga"

"iya iya, dasar bawel, yuk kenzo"

"eh jangan lupa sholat sunah dulu, alfad kenzo?" peringatan dari lita sebelum alfad berjalan dengan kenzo digandengannya.

Lita diam diam tersenyum dari tempat dudukny yang paling belakang sambil melipat mukenahnya setelah karena melihat tingkah laku alfad adit rei afan tak lupa juga dengan si kenzo. Mereka ber-5 sesekali menoleh ke belakang sebelum mereka melaksanakan sholat sunah dan sholat dzuhur, dan setiap kali mereka menoleh ke belakang pasti lita memberikan tatapan mata tajam setajam pisau tukang ayam di pasar 26 ilir, langganan mama lita.

TBC


	3. chapter 9

Chapter 9

08.30 am

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk sekolah lita mengadakan lomba. Sesuai dengan aturan yang telah dibuat, lita memakai kebaya putih yang dipadukan dengan rok coklat, sepatu heels pendek hitam, dan jilbab putih. Dia tidak mengikuti lomba apapun hari ini, dia hanya menjadi pengawas lagi, tetapi tugasnya tidak serepot hari pertama tentunya. Dia terlihat sangat serasi dengan alfad yabg menggunakan kemeja putih dengan motif batik yang berwarna coklat juga sepan hitam panjang, dan sepatu pantoefel.

Sekarang lita sedang duduk di kursi penonton bersama the squad, dyah adalah peserta selanjutnya, farah berkata dia harus melihat penampilan dyah.

"selanjutnya dyah dan fadil dari kelas 91, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah semuanya"

"dyah, dyah, dyah, dyah" sorak para ninestar dan beberapa u2s,

"kejakk, temenin aku jemput kenzo yok" ajak lita pada kejak

"ayok"

"eh lit ngpo kenzo balek cepet, biasony balek jam 10, ini baru jam sengah 9" tanya kejak ketika mereka sedang mencari kenzo di taman bermain tk azaria.

"iyo, tadi pagi guruny ngomong nk rapat dadakan, jadi mereka langsung ngasih tahu ke orang tua murid yang nganter anakny ke tk, kau bayangke bae, kalu kau jadi guru guru itu, mereka terpaksa dteng pagi untuk nyegati orang tua murid yang nganter anakny di depan gerbang untuk ngasih tahu balek cepet"

"iyo hahahaha, sian nn, mato masih merem merem kan"

"kenzooo, kenzooo" teriak lita ketika dia lihat kenzo sedang bermain prosotan, dengan cepat kenzo berlari ke uarah lita. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke arah smp azaria.

BelakangPanggung

Ketika lita kenzo dan kejak berjalan melewati belakang panggung, ternyata alfad adit juga rei sedang duduk duduk disana, sambil bermain hp. Mungkin sembunyi sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka membawa hp."salim dulu ken, sama kakak kakakny" kata lita pada kenzo yang meminta alfad agar membukakannya film mickey kesukaannya.

"iya bang, salim dulu nanti kakak bukakin"

Kata alfad, lalu dengan begitu kenzo berdiri dari kursinya dan menyalimi adit, rei, kejak, juga alfad dan lita, yang membuat mereka gemas.

"fotoi aku smo lita dulu rei" suruh alfad pada rei yang memang memegang kamera, sebenarnya itu kamera lita tetapi rei saja yang menggunakannya.

"okee sipp"

"1...2...3..."

"sekali lagi 1...2...3..."

*ckrik *ckrik*ckrik*ckrik

"smo kenzo sekarang nah" kata kejak sambil mengambil hp alfad yang berada dio ( genggaman kenzo, dan adit yang langsung menggendong kenzo dan memberikannya ke alfad.

*ckrik *ckrik *ckrik *ckrik

Merekapun berfoto ria dengan berbagai gaya, lita bertiga dengan alfad dan kenzo, lita dengan kenzo, lita dengan alfad, lita dengan kejak, dll. Tidak hanya mereka saja, tetapi afan dan the squad juga, alfad meminta agar afan datang bersama the squad ke belakang panggung, dan memanggil satu siswa cowok yang tiba tiba lewat. Dan akhirnya, alfad pun memutuskan untuk memajang foto mereka yang paling bagus dengan ukuran yang besar dan akan dipajang di ruang keluarga lantai 2. Berlatar belakang gedung sekolah, dengan posisi dari kiri ( Afan Adit Rei Alfad Lita yang menggendong Kenzo, Kejak Wila Harum dan Farah Nisa Tahniah berjongkok di bawah).

Jam sudah menunjukkan sekitar jam setengah 1, itu berarti mereka harus bergegas sholat dzuhur lalu istirahat dan melanjutkan lomba pidato bung karno part 2 dan yang paling ditunggu tunggu yaitu pembagian hadiah, dengan bergegas seluruh siswa siswi smp azaria sholat dengan tertib dan disiplin tidak ada yang namanya main main mengambil wudhu, ataupun mengobrol satu sama lain, begitu juga saat waktu istirahat, mereka sangat tertib di kantin, memang ramain seperti pasar, tetapi tidak ada yang berteriak teriak, mengangkat kakti di meja, santai santai. Tetapi naas bagi alfad, dia bukannya istirahat tetapi malah dia harus menandatangani juga menulis nama pemengan lomba di sertifikat lomba bersama pak nasrul. Pak nasrul ini kalau bersama alfad sangat suka sekali bercerita, ataupun berceramah. Jadi yah, pekerjaannya agak terhambat.

"al, aku ke kelas dulu ya, mau gantiin bajunya si kenzo, basah keringetan ini" kata lita pada alfad ketika alfad keluar dri ruang pak nasrul. Lita memang sengaja meninggalkan sebuah tas di dalam kelas yang berisi keperluan kenzo seperti baju ganti, bedak dan minyak kayu putih, takut terjadi apa-apa.

"emang abis ngapain sih kenzo?" tanya alfad ingin tahu

"tadi kenjo main ayunan, main perosotan, main ungkat ungkit, main kejel-kejelan, main petak umpet" jawab kenzo yang berada di dlm gendongan lita.

"oo ya udah, ke atas genti bajunya dulu, nanti turun duduk bareng kakak lita ya, oke?"

"oke" kata kenzo sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Sesampaiya di kelas lita langsung mengambil sebuah handuk dan shampo mickey. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di sana, dia membuka baju kenzo, lalu mengelap kerinngatnya, setelah itu baru benar-benar dimandikan. Kemudian dia melilitkan handuk di badan kenzo dan membawanya ke kelas. Minyak telon, bedak juga gel rambut anak anak, lita pakaikan pada kenzo secara rapi.

Dibawah tenda bagian pojok sebelah kiri dekat AC

"duduk sini dulu kenzo, jangan kemana mana" kata lita pada kenzo yang didudukkannya di sebelah harum wila tahniah parah dan kejak juga nisa.

"endaak, mau sama kakak aja"

" kakak mau beli makanan dulu, kenzo disini aja sama kakak kakak yang lain" ucap lifa yang diangguki oleh harum wila

"iya kenzo disini aja sama kakak wila, ada kakak harum tahniah nisa sma kakak kejak juga ada di sini"

"endak" kata kenzo sambil berjalan ke arah lita

"dk alak nn dio lit" kata yang lain

"ai dh, kagek klu dio melok aku ancur dandananny keringetan, lah ucul mk ini"

"ooh jadi alasannya gara gara takut rusak dandananny"

"iya hehe, ya sudah aku titip di alfad be lah"

"tes...tes... Alfad, dimana kau?"

"tes...tes... Haa? Ohh aku lagi duduk di lapangan nonton orang lomba"

"duduk dimno?"

"pojokan kanan"

"oke" lalu lita sambil mengandeng si kenzo berjalan ke arah alfad.

"loh kok kesini?" tanya alfad saat melihat kenzo datang bersama dengan lita.

"nih kenzony sama kamu dulu, aku mau ke kantin mau ketemu kak andre sebentar"

"mau ngapain?"

"ada yang harus diurusin bentar"

"ngapain?"

"ihh aku mau temu kak andre bentar"

"ya ketemu kak andre tuh ngapain lolita?" tanya alfad seperti terkesan agak kesal

"aelah al, aku mau beli makanan laper tauk"

"oooh, maaf maaf"

"ya udah bye"

Tak lama kemudian lita kembali dengan kantong plastik hitam di tangannya.

"ini al, makan dulu, blom makan kan?" kata lita sambil menyodorkan nasi ayam goreng yang di belinya di kantin

"hehe tau bener" lalu alfad menerimanya

"kenzo mau makan apa? Yang ayam goreng atau ayam panggang?" tanya lita pada kenzo sambil menyodorkan dua nasi ayam agar kenzo bisa memilih.

"ayam goreng"

"ya udah bentar, nasiny kakak bagi ke bang al aja ya? Nanti kamu gak abis" kata lita pada kenzo yang diangguki oleh kenzo, lalu lita membagi setengah nasi itu lalu menuangkannya ke box nasi alfad, yang diterima alfad dengan senang. Ya siapa yang gak seneng kalau dpet tambahan makanan.

" nih, makan sendiri ya, itu ayamnya udah kakak potongin"

"doa dulu kenzo" ucap alfad, padahal dia sendiri tadi tidak berdoa sepertinya

"allahuma balik lana fima lozaktana wakina azabanal, amiiin"

Lalu mereka makan dengan hikmat tanpa peduli tatapan kepo dari adik kelas atau teman temannya, terutama nine star.

"nah anak anak, silahkan duduk dan berkumpul di bawah tenda lagi ya, bagi para peserta yang hari ini lomba dimohon untuk berdiri di depan, di bawah panggung," ucap pak basuni. Anak anak langsung bergegas duduk kembali di kursi yang telah disediakan tetapi kali ini mereka merebutkan kursi yang depan jadi agak rusuh.

" dan untuk osis tolong di jaga ketertibannya sekali lagi, dan jangan lupa maju ke depan nantinya untuk berfoto bersama"

"tuh al, kamu udah selesai makannya?"

"5 menit lagi deh lit"

"oke"

"untuk pemenang padus kita kali ini di raih oleh kelas... 83, selamat di susul oleh kelas 71 di posisi kedua dan kelas 92 di posisi ketiga, silahkan untuk ketua kelas dan wali kelasnya maju ke atas panggung"

"nah kali ini dalam lomba tarik tambang di raih oleh lolita dan kawan-kawan, silahkan perwakilan 4 orang saja maju ke atas panggung" lalu harum kejak tahniah dan nisa maju keatas panggung dengan bertutup muka malu dan bahagia

Skip

"ya yang terakhir pastinya yang kita tunggu tunggu, untuk pemenang wanita lomba fashion show kali ini juara 3 adalah... Dyah julita dari kelas 91," ucapan pak ahmad itu membuat para adik kelas yang mendukung dyah berteriak hore dengan sangat kencang begitu juga dengan rombongannya membuat kenzo yang sedang duduk dipangkuan alfad menutup kupingnya tiba-tiba.

" heee, kenapa ken? " tanya alfad sambil melepaskan tangan kenzo dari kuping kenzo sendiri

"suala kakak itu kayak gajah ngamuk, abang dak mau dengel, cakit" jawabnya sambil menaruh tangannya di kuping lagi

"loh, jangan ditutupin gitu dong, sini kakak tiupin biar gak sakit lagi" alfad pun menarik tangan kenzo yang dia letakkan di kupingnya, dan ditiupny kuping kenzo, tetapi namanya juga alfad, setelah beberapa kali meniup kuping kenzo dia dengan jahil meniup mata kenzo yang membuat kenzo berkedip kedip dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata karena alfad meniup matanya tetapi kenzo mencoba untuk terus melotot.

Suara tawa kenzo dan alfad sungguh menarik perhatian lita

yang sedang membuang sampah bekas mereka makan tadi, dengan gegas dia menghampiri mereka berdua lalu bertanya

"ihh kok ketawa gak ngajak ngajak? Kakak denger tadi kenzo bilang gajah ngamuk ya? Emang kenzo pernah denger gajak ngamuk gimana?" tanya lita penasaran

"pernah,"

"kapan hm?"

"kemalen sole"

"haaaa?"

"iya yang kakak malahin abang alfad gala gala abang main ipad telus" jawaban kenzo itu membuat alfad tertawa tak tertahan dan lita yang hanya tertawa kikuk dengan tangan yang mengusap dada dan hati yang beristighfar seribu kali. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika anak anak yang lain berteriak heboh, sepertinya mereka melewatkan hal seru

"ngapo dit?" tanya lita pada adit yang bertepuk tangan meriah

" ai kau ini, mangkony jan pacaran bae, kawan dewek menang kua dk sadar" jawab adit yang membuat lita menolehkan kepalanya kearah panggung. Dan ya si ratu fashion show itu menang. Farah sedang berdiri di panggung sambil tersenyum. Setelah pak basuni menyebutkan pemenang pria lomba fashion show itu, sekarang saatnya lah wila dan lita beraksi. Untungnya lita telah menitipkan kenzo pada adit dan rei, karena alfad dan afan juga lita wila akan maju kedepan, sedangkan harum kejak nisa tahniah farah juga didepan. Lita akan membawakan baki berisi piala dan wila membawa baki berisi piagam, mereka berjalan di belakang pak nasrul juga mis melbed yang akan memberikan piagam dan piala kepada pak nasrul lalu pak nasrul akan memberikannya lagi pada para pemenang.

Setelah itu, mereka berfoto bersama dengan para guru diatas panggung dan beberapa peserta juga, sedangkan alfad lita wila dan afan berada di bawah panggung di bagian tengah dan di sekeliling mereka para peserta lomba yang belum menang dan yang berjongkok di bawah mereka adalah para peserta yang menang.

Rencananya setelah ini mereka (alfad lita kenzo adit afan rei wila harum kejak nisa tahniah farah) akan berjalan jalan dulu di PI hanya untuk sekedar bersantai santai dan bermain main. Untungnya jika di PI mereka dibolehkan masuk ke dalan mall menggunakan seragam sekolah tanpa orang tua, berbeda dengan mall lain yang harus bersama orang tua jika ingin masuk menggunakan seragam. Sekarang saja mereka sedang sibuk menelepon para orang tua, supir, dan memesan go car untungnya hari ini mereke semua membawa hp dan lagi tidak ada razia, jadi aman. Setelah mendapatkan izin, dan mendapat mobil mereka pun melaju beriringan dengan 2 mobil.

"huhh, mau ngapain kita sekarang?"

"main aja yok, ke amazone dulu artinya"

"main mandi bola yok"

"ayok, tapi emang boleh?"

"dah diem aja deh,"

"mbak 11 orang" kata adit

"eh, harus ada anak kecilnya dulu"

"ini mbak, masih tk kok" kata alfad sambil menarik rei, yang membuat semuanya tertawa termasuk mbak mbak yang ada disitu

"serius, gak boleh masuk kalau gak ada anak kecilnya" kata mbak itu lagi

"hehehe ini mbak, namanya kenzo masih tk" jawab lita sambil menggendong kenzo agar mbak itu kelihatan

"ohh ya ya, ini yang jaga ada 10 orang banyak bener"

"biarin mbak, semakin banyak semakin bagus"

"ooh ya ya, ini mau pakai kartu amazone, bayar cash atau kredit"

"welehhh ada kredit?" tanya afan terkejut lalu tertawa

"enggak saya cuma bercanda kok, mau bayar pake kartu atau cash?"

"kalau kartu kayaknua saldony gak cukup deh, cash aja lah mbak" ucap adit, biasa tipikal anak orang kaya 11 orang dia yang bayarin sendiri cash lagi, tuh di dompet bawa berapa juta.

"iya iya, udah pakai kaus kaki semua kan?" tanya mbak itu lagi

" kenzo mau pake kaus kaki smurf" kata kenzo tiba tiba sambil menunjuk kaus kaki yang di pajang

"oke, ada yang mau pake kaus kaki gambar juga?" tanya adit dan semuanya mengangguk kecuali alfad adit dan afan, sedangkan rei dia sangat bersemangat melebihi yang lain. Jadilah lita menggunakan kaus kaki bergambar smurfete, kenzo gambar smurf, wila bergambar anna, harum bergambar dan elsa, tahniah gambar cinderella, nisa bergambar we bare bears, kejak bergambar big hero 6, farah bergambar minion, rei bergambar superman , afan bergambar spiderman, adit bergamvar batman sedangkan alfad bergambar kristof di kaki kanannya dan sang rusa di kaki kirinya.

"totalnya mbak?"

"karena ini hari sabtu, dan pengunjung diatas usia 12 tahun di kenakan biaya Rp. 30.000 dan usia dibawah umur 13 dikenakan biaya Rp. 25.000 juga tambahan kaus kaki 11 pics, jadi totalnya Rp. 545.000,"

"ini mbak" kata adit mengeluarkan uang 5 lembar, 100 ribu dan 1 lembar uang 50 ribu, dari dompetnya"

"oke, ini tiketnya, di pake di tangan kanan atau kiri itu terserah, sepatunya tolong di taruh di rak dengan rapi ya, terimakasih"

"sama-sama mbak"

Wahana mandi bola di PI ini bisa dibilang yang terbesar di palembang, dilengkapi dengan trampolin, 5 prosotan panjang, 3 prosotan tertutup, 5 tangga, rumah rumahan di lantai atasnya, tembak tembakkan, flying fox, 3 kolam bola, dll. Yang dimaksud tembak tembakkan disini adalah, adanya pistol di atas yang pelurunya adalah bola dan kekuatannya juga tidak kencang, jadi aman untuk digunakan.

"oii kalu kito maenny ck itu itu be dk bakal seru"

"jadi nk maen ck mno?"

"ck ini be kito bikin 2 kubu, kubu 1 alfad, adit, wila, harum, tahniah, kenzo kubu 2, afan, rei, nisa, farah, kejak, lita"

"terus?"

"jadi kita berpencar, karena ini besak smo tinggi nn, jadi boleh lah beduo beduo, mah tugas kito tuh nyerang musuh dengan amunisi kito, amunisi kito yolah bola bola ini, jadi yang keno bola jan bohong, langsung itung brpo kali keno bola tuh, sportif bae oke? "

" oke "

Lita dengan cepat membuat telpon grup antara afan rei nisa farah kejak agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudah.

Mereka berlari, memanjat, menuruni prosotan, melewati jaring jaring, bersembunyi di rumah rumahhan, bermain flying fox dan lain-lain, mereka tertawa seperti tak ada hari esok. Selanjutnua, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan pergi untuk mencari es krim. Jam telah menunjukkan jam 4, kini mereka sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan counter ice cream.

"habis ini mau kemana?"

"sholat dulu, baru lanjut jalan" kata alfad

"sip, sholat dulu lah, biar muka nih agak segaran" setelah melaksanakan sholat mereka memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran di PI dan berkeliling lalu kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.


	4. chapter 6

Chapter 6

"emmm... Gaezzz ku hrus pulang mama ku nunggu," kata dyah dengan nada sedih

"al maaf y aku harus pulang, apa kamu mau aku bilang sama mama aku kalau kamu sakit, jadi aku harus jengukkin kamu?" tanya dyah

"gak gak usah, pulang aja" jawab alfad dengan gelengan kepala berkali kali

"beneran nih gak papa aku pulang? Jangan rindu sama aku ya, pandangin aja foto aku kalau kamu rindu," katanya percaya diri

"naek apo kau blek,?" tanya jijah

"naek gojek ngpo?"

"nebeng kau be aku dyah," kata jijah

"y sdh lah aku jugo melok" kata yang lainnya, jadilah mereka ber-gocar untuk pulang ke rumah dyah.

"girls yok berberes" kata parah yang diangguki oleh semua.

Setelah mereka membereskan semua piring dan gelas kotor mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menunggu baju ganti mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

"lita hari pahlawan kita dk ada lomba e?" tanya tahniah kepada lita

"iya ya hari pahlawan kan hari jum'at ya, al mau ngajuin proposal lomba ghuak?"

"gak" kata alfad pendek karena dia fokus dengan ps ny bersama afan adit dan rei. Nih alfad kayaknya udah sembuh nih, ceoet banget pulihnya

"loh kok gitu?" tanya lita heran

"ya enggak mau aja, males ngetiknya"

"kan yg ngetik aku, yg ngajuin ide juga kan bukan kamu aja, tapi anak anak juga, ya buat ya buat plisss," kata lita membujuk alfad yang tak dijawab alfad

"al" panggil sekali

"alll" panggil kedua kali

"alllllllfaddd" panggil ketiga kali

"alllfaaaaaaaaaaddd..." panggil keempat kali yang berhasil membuat alfad menoleh

"iya iya aku bakal ngajuinnya"

"y udah ayo buat sekarang idenya untung kita lagi ngumpul" kata lita

"nanti aja kenapa?" tanya alfad sambil melihat ke arah lita, tetapi langsung membolehkannya ketika melihat muka lita yang minta rasa rasa gimana gitu sama alfad.

"y sudah kamu lah cewek cewek nentukeny, kami yg lanang cuma nambahi atau ngoreksi be"

"yeeeeee, gini ya aku kasih ide, kenapa gak bikin lomba paduan suara per kelas, jadi setiap kelas harus menyanyikan lagu indonesia raya 3 stanza dan 1 wajib lagu nasional bebas pilih sendiri" kata lita

"boleh tuh, lomba fashion show oo tema baju pahlawan, setiap kelas mengajukan 2 pasangan, 2 laki laki dan 2 perempuan mereka harus menyiapkan motto dari para pahlawan dan beberapa perkenalan tentang pahlawan yang mereka tirukan" kata parah

"eehhhh itu mah mauny kau nn, dasar ratu model azaria" kata kecik kepada farah yang membuat farah menjulurkan lidahnya. Farah ini terkenal dengan sebutan model di azaria dia ini setiap ada lomba fashion show di azaria pasti menempati juara 1, bukan hanya di azaria saja tetapi di palembang sayangnya dia belum bisa sampai ke nasional dikarenkan tinggi badannya yang kurang.

"oke jadi ada fashion show sama padus, ada yang lain? Yang untuk cowok ck itu?" tanya afan

"emmm gimana kalau pidato ala bung tomo, jadi setiap kelas mengirimkan 2 orang laki laki untuk berpidato ala bung tomo dengan pakaian pahlawan terserah pahlawannya" kata kejak yg membuat cowok menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"untuk hari dan jam ny ck mno?"

"sebelum itu ado yg nak nyarani lomba lagi?" tanya lita kembali

"tarek tambang o" kata adit

"makan kerupuk"

"masukke jarum ke dalam botol"

"okeee cubo kususun dulu e"

30MENITKEMUDIAN

"jadi lomba pertamo tuh hari kamis, lomba yang diadake tuh fashion show part 1, budi utomo part 1, dzuhur, club, pembersihan osis, hari jumatny lomba kelereng smo kerupuk di barengi, setelah duo ikok itu bru tarek tambang, pembersihan osis lalu blek, smo hari sabtuny lomba fashion show smo budi utomo part 2 dan pembagian hadiah smo pembersihan osis keseluruhan" jelas lita panjang lebar dan di dengarkan dengan seksama oleh teman teman lita.

"untuk bajuny it?"

"hri kmis kebaya smo batik, yg cewek mke rok dk boleh mke sepan jeans atau apapun itu, yang cowok mke bju batik dengan celana sepan dan setiap kelas boleh mengambil tema kebaya dari daerah untuk padus, jumat mke bju olahraga, dan sabtu pke bju samo ck hri kamis, klian boleh tambah atribut misalny yang cewek nk mke selendang atau pita itu di bolehkan, untuk jelasny lagi kgek e tunggu kepastian dri pak nasrul selaku kepala sekolah kita, kuusahake hri senen tuh lh ado izin pak nasrul "

"beeee emg lita tuh paling debes"

"dah dah ku nk pe pucuk dulz, nk mandi" pamit lita setelah itu dia ke atas.

"alangke cepetny si lita nk mandi jam be bru sekitar jam sengah 4," kata wila heran

"biaso o anak gades, belulur dulu, be creambath dulu, dem tuh be masker" kata harum

"ay dah ck kamu idk be asak lagi libur"

"palingan asak baju ganti kamu lh dteng kmu bkal mak itu jugo, meni pedi di kmar"

"hehe" jawab yg lain tertawa karena perkataan tahniah yang sangat sangat tepat sasaran.

7pm

"litaaaaaaa, litaaaaaa" teriak mama lita

"ya maaaa"

"sebentar lagi papa mau ajak dinner di luar semuanya bakal dteng, cepet kita pergi semua kamu sama temen kamu bersiap sekarang, nanti liza mama yang siapin bajunya"

"formal apa biasa ma?"

"biasa aja sayang, oh iya nanti orang tua temen kamu juga dteng,"

"siap ma" ucap lita lalu segera memberitahukan ucapan mamanya kepada temannya, dan mereka langsung bersiap, ternyata memang orang tua mereka membawakan baju pergi dan baju rumah tentu saja.

Pondok kelapa restaurant

"angie..." panggil lita saat dia memasuki ruang vip untuk anak anak disana, memang karena sangat banyak keluarga yang datang ke acara dinner tersebut jadi dibuatlah beberapa ruangan vip untuk mereka

"sistaaaaaaaaaa" mereka angie lita adin adel saling berpelukan dan membuat seliruh orang melihat mereka yang tau seperti apa kalau mereka bertemu.

"mna darlien?"

"merajuk lgi sama papiny, angie tadi ngambek ipad dio, tiba tiba ipadny abis batre, nyalai angie, nangis tapi lh samo papiny, lagi manjo" kata kak adin

"hai kak alfad, kakak bisa panggil adek adel" perkenalan adel kepada alfad

"oh iya al, itu angie dan adin kelas 3 smp, dan itu adel kelas 6 sd, yg itu une kakaknya angie seumur sama kak alvin, dan yang di sebelah kak prisha itu gak tau siapa" penjelasan alfad yang membuat alfad menggangguk dan bersalaman dengan mereka

"heii lilsista, don't act like you don't know me" ucap kak alvin, kakak lita

"pardon me sir, who are you? Are you one of my family?" tanya lita balik

"haha funny lilsis, hei alfad be carefull, there is a bear beside you"

"hei prisha, you really marry with bloody ugly stupid dirty monster"

"watch your mouth lilsis, i will tell mom about your secret with me, she will ask for your bag later"

"nooooooooo, i will tell prisha about your plan" ancam lita balik, ya mereka lita dan alvin memang sama sama tau rahasia dari diri masing masing dan tidak ada yang tahu

"rencana apa?" tanya prisha dengan nada serius sambil menatap muka alvin

" oke jujur, aku mau beliin kamu kado" bohong alvin

"alfad you got a called by mama there" ucap alvin kepada alfad, dia jadi lupa mau memberitahu alfad untuk bertemu dengan mamany kalai alfad sudah datang

"okay sir, bye big bear" ejek alfad pada lita yang membuat lita merajuk kepada mereka dan memutuskan pindah tempat duduk dri yang awalny duduk di depan alvin dan prisha berubah menjadi di sebelah wila dan dini.

Kamar 11.30 pm

Setelah acara dinner keluarga besar tadi semuanya memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing masing, tak terkecuali lita alfad liza dan bibi juga pak supir. Teman temannya juga tetap menginap di rumah lolita.

"lit nonton apo kau?" tanya alfad kepada lita yang sedang sibuk menonton drakor di ipadnya

"drakor" jawab lita singkat

"maksod kau judulnyo?"

"memories of the Alhambra, sini deh al coba nonton"

"ohhh kupikir kau nonton yg dk bener untung lampu lah dimatike hehe"

"ihhhh alfad omesssssssss"

"lita udah malem jan teriak teriak"

"kamu sih"

"ya udah nonton aja dehhh,"

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan malam dengan menonton drakor bareng dan terlelap dengan sangat pulas.


	5. chapter 11

Chapter 11

" al bangun jam 4 ini"

" hemmm"

" aku tinggal mandi ya"

" ya"

15 menit kemudian

" al bangun ayok,"

"aduh aku masih ngantuk, mataku gak bisa ke bukak"

"sini aku bukain matanya" kata lita mendekati alfad dan menarik kedua alis alfad agar matanya terbuka

"silauu"

"pejemin sekali lagi , baru bukak matanya"

"dah, kamu udah mandi?" ucap alfad ketika matanya sudah terbuka

"udah, aku juga udah pake seragam, tinggal jilbab sama jas, kamu sekarang mandi dulu aku mau sholat baru masa ke bawah, jangan lupa liza"

"siap bos"

4.35 am

" udah Sholat bang?" tanya lita ketika dia melihat alfad sedang mendudukkan liza di baby chairnya,

"udah aku panasin mobil dulu ya"

"yaa"

5.55 am

"parkiri disini aja ya kali ?" tanya alfad sambil memarikirkan mobilnya di parkiran masjid azaria,

"ya insyaallah gak papalah, lagian masjidnya juga rame terus setiap siang"

"lita nunduk sekarang" ucap alfad tiba tiba bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memeluk bahu lita agar badannya merungkuk

"kenapa?"

"kanan kita mobil pak ahmad sebelah kiri kita mobil pak pian"

"tau dari mana kamu?"

"tadi pas mobil pak ahmad masuk pak pian bukak kaca terus ngeluarin tangan sambil klakson, pak ahmad juga bukak kaca,"

"jadi gimana?"

"ya mau diapain lagi, ya gitulah"

"kaca kita gak nembus kan?"

"kalau yang samping enggak, kalau yg depan ngak terlalu nembus tapi kalau kena sinar keliatan lah"

" kita nunduk yerus nih"

"iya"

5 menit kemudian

"dah pak ahmad pak pian udah duluan, sekarang kita deh"

"pengumuman anak anak" suara pak ahmad memecahkan keheningan di kelas 92 secara tiba-tiba.

"kenapa pak?" tanya lita

"bentar ya lita, bapak nih tarik napas dulu ya, capek bapak ini"

"hahahaha, keliling pak?" sekarang alfad pula yang bertanya

"iya bapak ini anak-anak habis keliling dari lantai 3 ke lantai 4, 6 kelas bapak masuki, bapak beri tahu, gak ada yang ngasih minum" ucap pak ahmad yang membuat semua tertawa

"dah dah, bapak tuh mau kasih tahu, besok kalian bakal ada mabit gelombang 3, seluruh kelas 9, dan kelas 84 dan 83, dan seperti biasa anak-anak setiap mabit pasti paginya?"

"pembersihaaaaan"

"bagus, pulangnya?"

"jam sepuluhhhhh"

"yang cowok?"

"gelar tikar di aula"

"yang cewek?"

" nyapu di aula"

"kumpul disekolah jam berapa?"

"sore jam 5 paling telat"

"kalian ini udah tahu semua ya?"

"yaaaaaaaa"

"bikin pak ahmad capek aja kalau gitu ya?"

"yaaaaaaaa"

"ya udah lah itu aja anak-anak bapak pamit, assalamualaikum"

"waalaikummussalam"

Besoknya

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 12 siang, tetapi alfad juga yang lain lain belom ingin pulang, padahal sekolah sudah sangat sepi, nine star juga sudah pulang.

"al ayok pulang" kata lita pada alfad

" bentar"

"balek lit?" tanya wila pada lita saat lita sudah kembali berada di depan ruang guru dimana the squad berkumpul duduk dan makan sambil menonton anak cowok bermain bola.

"belom, masih nak maen dio, aku nih nk nonton drakor dulu"

"kau nih ck dk ktek gawe lain" tanya harum

"iyo, nonton drakor tulah"

" aku nih rencano nk belanjo bulanan dulu, itunglh balek jam 1 sengah jam nyampe rumah, beres beres barang, jam sengah 4 pegi jam 4 nyampe sini, kapan aku nonton drakornyo"

"di mobil?"

"dk ai, aku kn nk goleng nontonyo"

" itu namony banyak kendak" ucap the squad berbarengan

"hehehehe"

"lita ayo pulang"

"ayo"

"duluan oy" pamit alfad pada kawanannya bermain bola tadi dan lita yang berkiss bye pada the squad

"selimut udah, mukenah udah, sejadah udah, bantal leher , sendal, yasin, senter, baju olahraga, sabun cuci muka, odol sama sikat gigi, night cream, jilbab ganti, snack, air minum, udah semua aku" kata lita sambil menutup resleting tas punggungnya, dan tas jinjing putih berukuran sedang.

"kamu mau bawa tas yang mana al?"

"aku tas punggung item itu aja"

Lalu lita segera mengambil tas yang ada di sofa dalam kamarnya itu dan segera memasukkan baju olahraga, sarung, bantal leher, snack, odol sikat gigi, air minum, dan sajadah. Barang bawakkan alfad memang lebih sedikit dari pada lita, lita berpikir kalau alfad ini pasti terbiasa menggunakan yasin berdua dengan anak cowo yang lain, alfad juga tidak ingin membawa sabun cuci muka, dan sendalnya juga sudah ada di sekolah dia juga tidak ingin membawa selimut, dia berpikir bahwa dia juga akan tidur kurang lebih 1 setengah jam.

"nih udah, nanti perginya pake baju koko ini aja nih sama sepan coklat ini mau al?" tanya lita membuka lemari baju dan mengambil baju alfad.

"boleh, enak lah ya itu untuk tidur"

"ya lah, enakkan ini dari pada kamu pake baju gamis biru kemaren"

"lit sekalian ambilin jaket, terserah yang mana, yang kira kira nyaman"

"dah, semuanta udah tinggal pake jilbab" kata lita setelah itu duduk di depan kaca riasnya. Dia memang mandi dan langsung menggunakan baju yang akan digunakannya di mabit sepulang ke rumah tadi. Begitu juga dengan alfad.

"yok al, udah jam setengah 4 ini, nanti repot mau sembunyiin mobil"

"ayok lah, sini aku bawakkin tasnya kamu bawak tas putih itu aja"

"ay ay captain"

"anak perempuan taruh tasnya di kelas yang sudah ditentukan, aturlah posisi tidurnya, lekas itu segera dibimbing oleh wali kelasnya untuk kembali ke aula dengan membawa mukenah, sejadah, yasin, air minum, dan snack, nanti akan di berikan satu container untuk masing masing kelas agar snacknya bisa dimasukkan karena nanti diberikan waktu untuk memakannya, mengerti? "

" mengerti"

"yang anak laki laki juga, silahkan ke kelasnya dulu, lalu kembali ke aula dengan membawa sejadah"

Makan malam

"lit duduk di sini aja" ajak wila pada lita, sedangkan yg lain lain masih berada di kantin. Memang kalau mabit biasanya kak andra ada untuk jualan, kali kali ada yang butuh minum atau tambahan snack. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kelas 71 untuk makan. Kalau mabit, anak anak pasti diberikan nasi kotak dan makannya di kelas 71,72,73, 81,82,83. Jadi di kelas 71 ini selain the squad ada juga nine star.

"kira kira lauknya ini lagi gk ya?"

"ayo main tebak tebakkan"

"sama lauknya kaya yang kemaren" tebak wila

"ikan sambel, lalapan" tebak harum

"sayur kangkung, ayam panggang" tebak nisa

"gak ikut nebak" ucap lita

Tiba-tiba...

"kak ada cicak" teriak salah satu adik kelas di situ sambil menunjuk ke arah sebelah paha lita. Ternyata cicak berukuran sedang dengan warna yang sedikit gelap, sedang merayap di sana. Sontak saja lita kejak juga nisa menjerit dan berdiri. Lita itu sangat takut sama cicak. Benar benar takut. Hewan yang paling dibenci sama lita adalah cicak dan ular. Sangking takutnya lita dia langsung bersembunyi di belakang nisa dengan sebelah kaki yang memeluk badan nisa.

"isss dah, jijay" kata dyah

"alay" kata aurel

"lebay" kata ika

Seluruh nine star yang melihat itu langsung mengejek lita secara sindir menyindir. Tetapi the squad mah biasa saja.

Nine star juga langsung pergi mungkin kembali ke aula atau ke mana tak tahu diikuti oleh anak anak yang lain dan menyisakan mereka saja.

"sudah lita, duduk sebelah nisa nah" kata wila mencoba menenangkan

"makan lah lita" nisa pun menyodorkan nasi kotaknya tadi

"gak, gak mau, bekas cicak masuk itu" elak lita

"endak masuk, orang aku sama farah tadi liatin kearah kotak makan kau kok" kata tahniah yang diangguki oleh farah

"masuk tadi, cicaknya masuk" elak lita masih dan sekarang diiringi oleh tangisannya

"udah lah, kalau lita dk mau makan, dia tuh dk napsu lagi, makan snack sama roti di aula aja" ucap kejak menengahi

"buang aja" dan setelah itu lita langsung membuang nasi kotaknya ke dalam kotak sampah

"litaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak yg lain

"masuk cicak huaaaaaaaa" tangisan lita semakin kencang

"sudah dk ado lagi cicaknya"

"ihhh masuk kedalam baju nanti, dk mau keluar, keluarr keluar" ucap lita sambil meliuk liukkan badannya dan menepok nepok seluruh sisi tubuhnya.

"gemeter ini" kata wila yang memeluk lita

"katek wil, uong takutan dk gemetar"

"dh dh, tarek napas, buang, tarek napas buang, tenang tenang" intruksi dari wila yang diikuti oleh lita. Akhirnya lota menunggu yang lain selesai makan dan mereka kembali ke aula.

Di aula

"alay" sindir dyah di depan muka lita dan kejak ketika mereka melewati nine star yang sedang duduk dipojokan dekat the squad menaruh tas.

Lita yang sadar sindiran itu untuk dirinya hanya diam, bukan karena takut tetapi hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah. Mereka pun duduk melingkar dan bermain Truth pr Dare dengan senter sambil makan makan. Nine star pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Lalu lita bercerita tentang sindiran yang barusan dia terima

"sudah lita, mereka tuh cuma porek samo kehidupan kau yang 80 % perfect"

"tapi wil aku tuh dk nyindir dio kalu dio alay smo rombongannya"

"yo kau itutu, ininih dio yang kito omongke, laen uong laen sifat"

"litaa kau tuh harus tahu lita, segalo uongtuh ado raso takut smo sesuatu, hewan, benda, dll, kau dk biso ngelak akan hal itu"

"bener lita, semua orang itu takut akan sesuatu jadi bukan salah kau kalau kau takut samo cicak"

"itu hak kau lit untuk bertindak alay, lebay, takut, sedih, marah, sempurnya kau, dk biso ngelarang"

"uhh gaezz, i'm strong, if you all with me"

"love you too litaaa"

"nah anakku sehubung dengan waktu yang sudah menunjukkqn pukul setengah sebelas malam, bapak akhiri sesi pertama dari mabit ini, silahkan anak anak yang mau sikat gigi, atau ganti baju dan cuci muka,"

"ke kamar mandi lantai 2 aja yok, kamar mandi 82 bersih teros" ajak lita yang diangguki oleh semua.

"di lantai 2 itu rombongan afan tidur" wila memberi tahu sedangkan yang lain hanya ber-oh ria

"lampunya cuma 1, ada yang bawa senter gak?" tanya nisa

"katek yg bawak"

"y sudah lah, dk usah be senter be, kau masuk lh ke dalam kamar mandi tuh, gek kito ngobrol, biar kau tau kami dk kemano"

"eh ada lita" suara alfad yg memakai baju koko itu sangat besar. Lita yang terkejut pun membalikkan badannya menoleh ke arah alfad, dafa, afan dan beberapa anak lelaki lain.

"kalian harus disini?" tanya wila

"emng ngpo? Lantai ini wilayah kami"

"ya tapi kami nih anak cewek di wc pulok"

"akhhhhh" jeritan para anak perempuan di lantai itu di wc itu membuat para lelaki tertawa. Pasalnya tiba-tiba lampu yang berada di wc itu mati, dengan cepat farah keluar dari wc, dan terkejut untuk ke dua kalinya. Ada anak cowok yang pakai topeng hantu berdiri di depan lorong wc. Lalu lita kelaur dan melihat bahwa alfad sudah dimarahi oelh wila karena mematikan pusat sakelar lampu di lantai itu.

"litaa, lihat nah alfad, dio yg dri tadi mati idup ke lampu"

"ihh al jangan kaya gitu deh,"

"litaaa wilaaaaa, farah nangis" teriak harum dari dalam kamar mandi.

"udah udah, ayo kebawah duluan" kata lita sambil berjalan memeluk farah menuruni tangga. Menyisakan anak lelaki yang tertawa, adan anak perempuan yang marah marah.

01\. 30 a. m

"emm" erangan farah yang tertidur di sebelah lita membuat lita menolehkan kepalanya. Lita memang tidak bisa tidur kalau mabit, pasti dia hanya tertidur sekitar setengah jam lalu terbangun sebelum jam 2. Padahal seharusnya mereka baru bangun jam 2. Jadi dia sedang duduk bersandar di dinding memejamkan mata, walaupun tidak tertidur. Dengan keadaan yang gelap karena lampu dimatikan, farah bisa melihat bahwa lita telah terbangun, lita juga sudah menggunakan pakaian olahraga, walaupun anak anak lain masih menggunakan baju mereka yang bergaya.

"pasti kau lah beberes,"

"iyo, barang kamu jugo, aku lah nyiapi mukenah smo sejadah, tinggal bentang, pelah ke wc" ajak lita pada farah

"ayolah"

"cepet nn lah make baju olahraga" kata anak lelaki di lantai 2

"kamu dk tedok?"

"idk"

"ooh, spo be yg lah bangun?" tanya lita

"aku, lah bangun lit" suara alfad yang terdengar dri belakang lita membuat lita membalikkan badannya

"selamat pagi, lita" sapa alfad bersender di tangga

"pagi" balas lita dengan tersenyum

Lalu berjalan ke arah wc melewati 5 anak lelaki yg duduk di sepanjang balkon menuju wc

"kok udah bangun lit?" tanya alfad, ternyata dia mengikuti lita dan farah ke wc

"gk bisa tidur, tadi sih udah tidur tapi kebangun lagi" ucap lita dari dalam wc

"kamu gak tidur?"

"sama kaya kamu"

"aku dk di tanyo apo?" kata farah dri wc sebelah

"enggak" jawab keduanya berbarengan

"y sudah"

"aku mau ke aula lagi, beres beres, bentar lagi pada bangun semua"

"lita, aku laper, mau makan" kata alfad

" aku ada roti di tas, nanti aku kasih"

"ya udah"

"barang kamu beresinnya bener bener"

"iya"

"jangan ada yang ketinggalan"

"iyaaaa, lita"

"bye al"

"anak anak, sekarang berdiri berpegangan tangan dan bernyanyi bersama" kata pak diko selaki mc muhasabah kali ini, muhasabah kali ini bertema teman dan guru. Berhubung ini adalah mabit terakhir maka suasana nya sangat sedih, setelah ini mereka harus menghadapi perpisahan dan masuk ke dalam sma.

"meskipun ku tak siap untuk merindu, ku tak siap tanpa dirimu, ku relakan dirimu pergi" nyanyi anak anak disitu. Semua nya membuat lingkaran dengan tangan di bahu teman serombongan. Lita, farah, nisa, kejak, wila, harum, tahniah, berpelukan sambil menangis.

"gak rela aku" bisik lita ketika mereka sudah saling berpelukan, harum memeluk tahniah, nisa memeluk kejak, lita yang memeluk wila dan farah.

Alfad juga bersama rombongannya tetapi dia tidak menangis dan berpelukan tentunya.

Sekarang sekolah sudah sepi, hanya meninggalkan alfad, lita, wila, afan, nisa dan davin ( cowoknya nisa yang ternyata udah 2 bulan jadian), 3 adik kelas, dan beberapa guru saja.

"kalian kenapa belom pulang?" tanya pak ahmad yang baru keluar dri kantor guru dengan tas nya, sepertinya akan pulang.

"belom dijemput pak"

"oohh, kalian bapak tinggal ya, udah ngantuk bapak ini mau tidur"

"iyalah pak, ati ati" lalu pak ahmad pergi berlalu

" fan ngapo kau lom balek?" tanya alfad pada afan

"aku disuruh jago wila dirumahny jadi nginep dirumah wila oleh bapak aku,"

"oo iyo e, mang ali smo ibu ali ke surabaya" ledek alfad

"aiih dah, bacot ini, diem be" ucap wila yang sudah bersandar di lita sambil memejamkan mata

"kau cik?" sekarang lita yang bertanya pada anisa

"lesu nk balek, tek uong pulok dirumah"

"jadi kito nih katek uong galo dirumah?"

"haaa?" tanya mereka bingung pada lita

"iyo, aku smo alfad dewekkan, bi inem, mang mamat, pak ali pada pulang kampung, nisa mamanya di jambi, papanya di bali, kakaknya kuliah di jakarta, adeknya ikut mamanya, davin mama papanyo di turkey nemeni nenekny, afan emakny nemeni adekny study tour sekolah ke malang bapaknyo kerjo dirumah jarang "

" iyo e, ya sudah lit, aku nginep rumah aku be" kata nisa

" davin melok jugo be," kata alfad

"yo sudah balek kito wil" ajak afan pada wila

"naek apo kamu balek oy?" tanya alfad

"naek motor"

"kau bawak motor?"

"iyo, bukan aku be kali bawak motor si davin be bawak, kau dk jingok apo di parkiran belakang masjid motor ninja merah smo item sampingan?"

"jingoklh uong aku markirke mobil disitu"

"kau dk ciren smo motor aku?"

"dk hehe"

"ya sudah bye"

"bye"

"kito nih ck mno?"

"aku balek dulu sekalian nganter nisa ngambek baju, kagek kami nyusul ke rumah kau"

"okelah"

"kalian kenapa belom pulang?" sekarang giliran mis melia bedria yang bertanya

"ini udah mau pulang mis"

"mana jemputannya?"

"di masjid mis"

"oo y sudah, baleklah"

"iya mis" kata mereka sambil menyalami mis melia badria

"al mandi dulu gih, biar enak tidurnya" kata lita pada alfad yang langsung dituruti oleh Alfad

"cik, kunci pintu ada di bawah pot bunga sebelah kursi depan pintu" sms lita pada anisa. Dia berencana untuk tidur sepuas puasnya setelah ini, untung liza lagi dititipin sama prisha dan alvin, bi inem juga yang lain pada pulang kampung, dan besok libur dia jadi bisa santai santai.

Brummm... Brummmm

Suara besar motor ninja hitam milik davin itu tetap tak bisa menganggu kedua insan yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi mesra di atas kasur empuk.

"dav, aku langsung mau tidur ya, kamu kamarnya terserah mau dimana, kamu kalau mau main ps, main biliard, main game game arcade yang lain itu ada di lantai 2, kamar kamar juga ada di lantai 2, di lantai 1, dapur tempat gym kolam berenang semua ada di belakang, kalau di lantai 3 family room biasa" jelas nisa pada davin

"aku juga mau tidur aja lah" balas davin lalu mereka berdua bersama sama menaiki tangga nenuju lantai 2

Kini mereka ber-4 sedang duduk di depan tv sambil makan rechees yang telah mereka pesan tadi.

"al, ada telfon dari mama" kata lita sambil menunjukkan hp alfad

"sini biar aku angkat"

"eh nis, tumben mama nelpon" kata lita pada anisa

"mungkin lagi kangen aja kali"

"aku perasaannya gak enak deh"

"lita lebay alay" ejek davin

"halo al mama minta kamu sekarang speakerin dulu telfonnya" suruh mama pada alfad

"udah ma"

"dengerin mama jawab pertannyaan mama setelah itu, ngerti?" tanya mama dengan nada suara yang seperti panik dan akan menangis tetapi mencoba untuk tenang

"ngerti ma"

"ada siapa aja disana?"

"alfad, lita, anisa, davin, cuma kita berempat gak ada yang lain" kata alfad sambil melihat ke arah davin anisa dan lita dengan tatapan aneh bingung dan tak yakin

"kalian berempat denger mama, sekarang peking baju untuk 1 hari, bawa dompet bawa hp, charger, dan pakai 1 mobil, ke rumah mama" suruh mama lita dengan nada yang sudah tak tenang lagi sudah mulai sengsenggukan

"mama kenapa?" kali ini lita yang bertanya

"denger baik baik, setelah mama kasih tahu kalian, kalian harus bisa kendaliin diri dan berkendara ke rumah mama dengan baik,"

"iya mama, kenapa?"

"kalian tahu om aldi sama tante vena?"

"tahu, mama sama papanya kenzo" jawab mereka serempak

"huuuuu, astagfirullah, pesawar yang mereka tumpangi dari london ke sini kecelakaan, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan itu" ucap mama lita sambil menangis setelah itu

"haaa?" tanya alfad seperti tak percaya

"jangan main main deh tan" kata anisa

"tante kalau ngantuk tidur tan, jangan bergadang" kata davin

"mama gak lucu deh" giliran lita yang bicara dengan mata yang merah

"mama gak bercanda, kalian ke sini sekarang, hati hati, assalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam"

Setelah percakapan itu selesai mereka dengan bergegas bersiap memasukkan baju mereka ke dalam tas ransel masing masing, dan membawa hal yang mama lita suruh tadi. Dan dengan cepat mereka berkendara ke rumah mama lita.


	6. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Di rumah mama lita sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul, prisha dan alvin, termasuk papa alfad, dan keluarga yang lainnya. Tak lupa juga dengan supir dan baby sitter kenzo yang berada di dalam kamar untuk menjaga kenzo.

Ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan kenzo yang tertidur, papa alfad berdiri di tengah untuk berkata sesuatu

"innalillahi wainnalilahi rojiun, teman kita, sahabat kita, kakak atau adik kita, valdi dan vena telah meninggal dunia pada jam 5 sore tadi. Saya baru mendapat kabar jam 7 malam tadi dari pihak bandara, karena valdi mendaftarkan nomor saya untuk keluarga. Ini ada yang harus kita ketahui, vena dan valdi ini adalah anak yatim piatu, mereka berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Mereka tidak punya keluarga lain selain kita, saya adalah sahabat vena dan valdi dari masa kuliah sampai sekarang. Sungguh tak tega dengan keadaan kenzo. Vena dan valdi waktu itu pernah berkata kepada saya, kalau ada apa apa dengan mereka berdua tolong jaga kenzo. Dan dengan itu saya memutuskan untuk menganggkat kenzo sebagai anak saya. Biar kenzo nanti tinggal bersama alfad dan lita, atau bisa tinggal bersama alvin dan prisha. Besok jenazah kedua korban insyaallah akan berada di sini jam 1 siang. Lalu ba'dal ashar akan kita kuburkan di pemakaman keluarga mahendra di bukit kecil. Setuju semua? " tanya papa alfad

"setuju" jawab yang lain.

"nah semua ada baiknya jika kita tidur sekarang, karena jumlah kamar tak memungkinkan untuk kita bisa tidur, lebih baik yang muda muda tidur di Sini, bentang karpet untuk sekalian besok dipakai yasinan. Biar orang tua saja yang dikamar"

"iya pa" jawab para anak muda disana.

Kalau diabsen mungkin dirumah itu ada sekitar 40 orang. Keluarga lita dan sebagian keluarga alfad berkumpul untuk dua orang yang mungkin mereka tak kenal. Dalam hati lita merasa bersyukur sekali dengan keluarga mereka, ketika ada yang susah mereka datang untuk membantu tanpa memandang harta status atau yang lainnya.

Sepupu lita dan alfad, alfad dan lita, anisa davin, beramai ramai menggotong kursi meja sofa dan dipindahkan ke depan, setelah itu mereka membentang ambal dan menyusun tempat tidur mereka.

Sedangkan alvin prisha dan beberapa sepupu yang seumuran dengan alvin juga prisha sedang memesan tenda dan ada juga yang melapor ke pak rt, untuk diberitahu dan diceritakan tentang kejadian tersebut.

"ma.., mommy sama daddy kok mukannya jelek sih, kok mommy daddy tidur di lantai?" tanya kenzo yang berada di pangkuan mama lita. Lita, prisha, dan yang lainnya, bapak bapak ibu ibu dan para tetangga yang mendengarkan itu semakin sedih melihatnya. Bocah berusi 4 tahun bertanya tentang kedua orangtuanya yang meninggal. Kedua jenazah tante vena dan om valdi tadi sampai di rumah lita ketika waktu jam 12 siang dengan kondisi tubuh jenazah yang sangat sangat sangat tidak baik.

Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu persiapan untuk menguburkan kedua jenazah. Para tamu yang hadirpun sudah tahu mengapa kedua jenazah di makamkan di sini, dan apa hubungan kedua jenazah dengan keluarga lita.

" kenzo, mommy sama daddynya mau tinggal sama allah, nanti mommy sama daddynya kenzo gak ada lagi disini. Tapi mommy sama daddynya kenzo bakal terus ada di hati kenzo. Mommy sama daddynya kenzo juga bakal jagain kenzo dari jauh. Nah tugas kenzo mulai sekarang kalau mau mommy sama daddynya bahagia seneng gitu baca surah al- fatiha setiap sesudah sholat"

"jadi mommy sama daddy bakal tinggal di rumah allah? Rumah allah di mana?"

"rumah allah ada di langit kenzo, kenzo gak bisa nyusul mommy sama daddy, jadi nanti kenzo tinggal sama mama, papa, kak lita kak alfad, ada kak prisha sama kak alvin juga, oke?" tanya mama lita pada kenzo yang berada di pelukannya

"oke, jadi tugas kenzo mulai sekalang cuma bacain al-fatiha untuk mommy daddy aja setelah sholat?"

"iya, sama kenzo gak boleh nakal, kenzo harus baik sama kenzo sendiri sama orang lain juga, gak boleh bohong sama allah"

"siap" kata kenzo sambil memberikan jempolnya

"janji dulu sama mama"

"janji"

"kak plisa ini rumah mommy sama daddy yang balu ya?" tanya kenzo kepada prisha yang sedang menggendongnya ketika mereka sedang menyaksikan kedua liang lahat itu ditimbun oleh tanah lagi.

"iya, ini rumah mommy sama daddy kenzo yang baru, ayo kita cium mommy sama daddy kenzo dulu" bukan prisha yang menjawab tetapi alvin, dengan senyuman. Prisha yang sedang menggendong kenzo tadi terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa apa ke kenzo selain mengencangkan pegangannya di lengan alvin. Setelah kuburan itu selesai ditabur bunga dan selesai di bacakan doa, majulah alvin dengan kenzo digendongannya dan berjonkok di tengah kedua batu nisan tersebut, tak perduli bahwa celananya akan kotor. Sambil diperhatikan oleh seluruh tamu yang ikut melayat, dia menyuruh kenzo untuk mencium batu nisan itu dan memeluknya lalu membimbing kenzo untuk membaca al-fatihah sendiri. Perlakuan kenzo tersebut membuat beberapa tamu menangis kecil. Tak menyangka bahwa seorang bocah laki laki kecil itu bisa dengan mudah mengerti dan menerima kenyataan.

"haaaa, besok mulai


	7. chapter 5

Chapter 5

"ueeeekkkkkk" tiba tiba alfad muntah di atas ranjang dan rei yang terkejut langsung loncat berdiri

"isssss alfad kamu jorok dehhhh" ucap dyah jijik, mendengar hal itu lita langsung menghampiri alfad dan dengan sigap membekap mulut alfad dengan tangannya tak perduli tanggannya terkena muntah alfad, dia langsung mununtun alfad untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di depan closet duduk , dengan sabar dia menunggu alfad menyelesaikan muntahnya sambil menggosok punggung alfad dan tangan sebelahnya memijit pelan lengan alfad.

"keiiii, tolong ambilin botol minum aku kei, wilaaaaa tolong panggil afan, adit parah tolong siapin baju ganti dong, tahniah tolong ambilin ember yang isiny muntah tadi, sma harum tolong siapin ranjang" suruh lita dalam sekejap tanpa menoleh. Ini salah satu hal yang bisa di banggakan dari lita bagi teman temanny, selain pintar, baik, cantik, dll, lita ini cekatan dan juga sigap, dia panik tetapi masih bisa berlagak tenang, kalau di tanya kenapa bisa begitu lita hanya menjawab "karena kalau aku panik dan gak tenang, semua orang disekeliling aku juga bakal panik, jadi siapa yang bakal nolongin orang itu" dan lita ini tidak ada rasa jijik sekalipun untuk membersihkan muntah orang, memijat kaki orang jika orang itu terkilir, tidak pernah berkata jijik saat temannya bercerita hal yang menjijikan ketika lita makan, tidak pernah mengeluh ketika disuruh membersihkan toilet, membuang kotak sampah, dan lain lain, bukannya lita ini orang yang suka jorok tetapi menurut lita "kalau orang jijik sama hal hal yang kayak gitu, siapa yang bakal tanggung jawab atas hal itu, kalau misalny aku yang ngalamin hal itu, siapa yang bakal bantu aku disaat orang lain jijik sama aku, aku berharap mungkin dari hal yang aku lakukan ini kalian juga mungkin bakal mikir hal yang sama, tapi aku gak maksa" ucap lita waktu itu, mangka dari itu lita fine fine aja waktu alfad muntah sekarang.

"udah litaaaa, abang capek, gak kuat, mau pulang aja" kata alfad dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar samar samar oleh mereka yang menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi di saat dirinya sudah selesai muntah walau masih terduduk di depan closet, sambil menggenggam tangan lita

"iya kita pulang, nanti aku telepon mamah kalau abang sakit, jangan nangis dong, cowok kok nangis" ucap lita dengan suara yang kecil dan pelan sambil tersenyum, lita tau alfad ini kalau muntah pasti setelah itu menangis karena papany alfad sudah bercerita tentang kebiasaan alfad.

"sakit litaaaa," ucap alfad sambil meringis

"iyalh kan baru muntah, perut kamu itu belum ada isinya, cuma aer semua, mangkanya sakit, tahanin dululh, aku tadi udah minta mbak eliza untuk izinin pulang sama telepon bibi dirumah suruh mang arip jemput, adit, rei, juga nanti ikut, jadi sekarang ayo siap siap" kata lita sambil membantu alfad berdiri dan mendudukkannya di closet duduk yang sudah ditutup.

"nah lit, botol kau" kata keiza sambil menyodorkan botol minum lota yang sudah di buka tutupny

"nih al, kumur dulu, setelah itu buang" kata lita memberi intruksi kepada alfad yang langsung dituruti oleh alfad

"nah baru diminum airny,"

"yang banyak al" kata lita kepada alfad ketika alfad hanya meminumny sedikit

"lit biarkelah alfadny disini, aku samo rei bantui alfad beganti dulu be, kau jugo lah" ucap afan yang sudah tahu kejadianny karena di kasih tau sama wila, keadaan lita sekarang ini sudah berantakan sekali lengan baju yang di gulung sampai siku, rok yang basah dan jilbab juga kemeja yang terkenah muntah dan darah kering alfad tadi.

"iya lah, dan untuk kalian" ucap lita menunjuk rombongan dyah,

"sebentar lagi bel masuk, kalian mau masuk kelas atau gimana,? Dan untuk kau dyah, kau kan cewek alfad, kau galak dk ngambekke barang alfad diatas, hitung hitung sedikit perhatian dari kau untuk cowok kau yang lagi saket?" tanya lita malas

"ngpo dk kau bae, kau kn bukan siapo siapony,? Aku yang cewekny harusny aku yang ngejago dio?" ucap dyah yang diangguki oleh rombonganny

"kau bilang kau cewek dio,siapo yang ngejago dio dari tadi pagi, jingok baju yang paling bersih disini? Jingok siapo yang nemeni dio muntah disini, jingok siapo yang punyo inisiatif untuk ngelakuke hal yang ku sebutke tadi, JINGOK!" ucap lita kesal dan tanganny dipegangi oleh wila

"y aku kan panik, cewek mano yang jingok COWOKNY saket dk panik? Lagi pula aku harus bersih setiap saat dong, biar alfad dak malu punyo cewek ck aku" kata dyah masih mengeluarkan pembelaan diri

"sudahlah lita biarke bae," ucap harum

"y sdh, payolah masok kelas lah masok nah" kata najwa. "tunggulah kau, ku bawakke tas alfad tunggulah" kata dyah berlalu pergi

"kesel aku, dyah tuh cuma mikirke penampilan bae, alfad muntah dio malah bilang jijik oyy, waya ngambekke tas alfad bae pacak dibanggake, kesell nian akuu" ucap lita menangis karena kekesalannya sudah diambang batas. Tipe rombongan lita kalau kesal pasti menangis bukan karena cengeng tapi karena kesal tapi tak sanggup untuk bermain tangan.

"sudah lit, sudah biarkelah dk waras dio tuh, ku ambekke barang kau e dikelas, genti bajulah kau tuh, alfad bentar lagi sudah ck ny" ucap kecik (nisa)

#diparkiran

"jadi kagek kalian ke rumah aku be, pas balek sekolah nginep be," ucap lita yang membantu alfad masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan rei sudah duduk di kursi depan dan adit yang sudah masuk duluan, pada wila harum tahniah nisa parah kejak dan afan.

"ok lah, gws e" ucap afan

"gwsss alfad, ati ati lita," ucap nisa

"dahhh cepet sembuh alfad, sian lita gek sepian" kata kejak yang disambut cieee oleh kawan kawan mereka

"ciee"

"cieeee"

"cieeeeeeeeee" sungguh kompak harum parah dan wila ini tuhan

"dahhhhh adit dahhhh rei, sian aku yang dari tadi di ucapke good bye smo gws lita smo alfad terus rei adit idk" ledek tahniah yang membuat adit dan rei yang sudah ingin membalas ucapan selamat tinggal tahniah tadi menjadi murung kembali.

"dah ah, bye" ucap rei yang kemudian mang arip menjalankan mobilny ke luar gerbang

"nah yoksss gaezzzz, kita udah telat setengah jam nih dari seharusnya jam masuk" ucap nisa sambil menatap temannya satu persatu dan dibalas oleh temanny tertawaan malas saja

RUMAHALFADLITA 10.00 pm

"bi, mama udah dteng?" tanya lita pada bi inem yang sedang berada di dapur, sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk alfad juga teman temanny nanti, dikarenakan sabtu Azaria selalu pulang jam 12,

"belom non, nyonya tadi bilang kejebak macet di sudirman"

"ooo iyalah bi, lita ke atas dulu ya bi, mau ngompres alfad,"

"al, kompres dulu aja y, mama masih kejebak macet di sudirman" kata lita yang hanya diangguki oleh alfad

Kringgg... Kringgggg, saying those wordssss like you... Hate... Me... Now...

Bunyi ringtone thunderclouds yang dinyanyikan oleh LSD itu menandakan ada telepon masuk di hp lita,

"halo assalamualaikum, iy ma, mama dimana?"

"mama masih dijalan nih, bentar lagi nyampe kok, alfadny udah di kompres?"

"udah ma, lita udah kompres alfadnya, tapi lita bingung mau dikasih obat, atau bawa ke dokter jadi lita tunggu mama aja, alfad perutny lita olesin minyak angin aja ma"

"gak usah dibawa ke dokter dulu lit, biarin alfad istirahat dulu aja dirumah, kebetulan mama masih dijalan nih, tanyain alfad mau makan apa, biar dia bisa minum obat,"

"makan apa?, emmm, al kata mama kamu mau makan apa?, nih ku loudspeakers," ucap lita pada alfad yang di sambut gembira oleh adit dan rei yang memang sedang bermain ps di kamar lita dan alfad,

" nasi padang aja tan" teriak adit dan rei

"loh kok nasi padang sih?" tanya mama lita heran

"itu adit sma rei ma, kawanny alfad, tadi ikut lita pulang bantuin alfad," jawab lita

"ooooo iya iya, nasi padang ya, nanti tante beliin deh, ada berapa orang temen kamu lita yang bakal dateng ke rumah? Nanti mama beliin deh, bilang ke bibi biar masakny lanjutin nanti aja ok, untuk malem"

"iy ma, makasih mama"

"makasih tante, adit sma rei sayang deh" ucap kedua sejoli yg sedang duduk di lantai itu

"iyaaa, tante juga sayang kalian kok, ehhh, lupa kan, jadi alfad mau makan apa? Nanti mama beliin" tanya mama lita sambil tertawa

"gak tau ma" ucap alfad yang suaranya kecil banget

"apa? Gak kedengeran mama, bentar nah udah mama loudspeaker, kamu mau apa al?"

"terserah mama aja"

"haaaaa gak kedengeran al, suara kmu kecil banget"

"bubur ayam aja ma, kata alfad bubur ayam aja, dia lagi lemes banget ma, ooo iya temen ku nanti ada sekitar 20 orang belum sama mang arip dan lain lain"

"ooo iylh, mama beliin 30 bungkus aja lah, nanti kalau lebih bisa dikasih satpam komplek sama satpam tetangga kan? Ada lagi?"

"emmm gak ada deh ma, ehh biskuit liza aja ma, tapi aku lupa namany apa"

"ooo iy iy, nanti mama beliin biskuit liza, tenang mama kan bisa baca, jadi nanti mama beliin yang cocok untuk liza ok?"

"ok, makasih ma,"

"iy sama sama anak mama, tunggu bentar lagi y alfad, mama udah deket nih, wassalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam "

11.15 am

"mk mano rei, maen kalah teros ini" kata lita mengejek rei yang sedang bermain moto gp di ps,

"oyyy aku nih cuma sian smo adit, dio tuh dk menang terus asak maen ps smo aku, aku nih cuma dk galak dio tuh malu depan kau"

"ktek an, waktu itu aku kalah dari kau pas kito maen game barbie, kau menang terus, dasar betino"

"barbie? Palak kau babi"

"nehh awak nn, barbie yang bekudo itu nah, kau make kudo putih aku make kudo coklat, sudah tuh kito maen barbie yang manceng, barbie yg balapan, barbie salon, sdh sdhlah rei, aku tau kau tuh betino dk usah nk cak lolo lolo itu kau, malu oo smo liza noh, liza be bajuny batman, lah kau barbie hahahaha" ucap adit yang membuat rei murung dan berjalan mendekati liza yang berbaring di tengah tengah alfad dan lita,

"lizaaaa, kamu terima gak kalau kakak rei yang ganteng suka menabung dan jujur ini dikatain cewek?"

"apo kau megang adek aku tuh rei?" ucap alfad sambil menepis tangan rei yang sedang memainkan tangan liza

"biarin dong, adek kau pulok lucu nn, make baju batman polulok, hehe"

"berenti rei"

"siapo kau nyuruh nyuruh?"

"nehh melawan..."

"oooo iya dungzz.."

"udah rei berenti deh, kesian alfadnya jangan dijailin terus" ucap lita menengahi perdebatan rei dan alfad

"rei, main barbie lgi yok" ajak adit tiba tiba sambil menghadap ke arah mereka yang lagi duduk di atas kasur dengan senyum sumringah

"NAJISSS BANGS*T" kata rei yang disambut tangisan liza dan jitakan lita ringisan alfad tak lupa adit yang ditimpuk bantal oleh rei

"tok... Tok... Assalamualaikum," terdengar suara wanita dari luar kamar tidur alfad

"masuk aja, pintunya gak dikunci" jawab lita

"ehh mama" ternyata yang datang adalah mama lita

"al, makan dulu buburny, sudah itu minum obatnya y" kata mama lita yang ternyata telah membawa nampan berisi segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur dengen beberapa obat

"sini mama suapin," kata mama lita sambil duduk di sebelah alfad, sedangkan lita berbaribg terlentang dengan kaki yang berada di kepala ranjang sambil memainkan handphoneny dengan liza di tengah, dan adit juga rei yang melanjutkan Ps-ny.

"ma bawak chiki gak?"

"gak, kamu makan chiki terus, kaya gak ada makanan lain, nanti usus buntu baru tau loh,"

"yah kan gak sering sering, orang lita juga seimbang kok, mama kali yang sering banget makan chiki"

"ehh, kok mama sih? Kan yang biasany pesenan untuk beli makanan cemilan cuma kamu sama kakak kamu, tapi kakak kamu kan di kenten, jadi y kamu yg suka makan. cemi cemilan" kata mama lita masih sambil memyuapi alfad

"ihhhh orang mama suka makan kuaci ko, dimana mana kuaci, mobil, kamar, depan tv, nungguin lita les, kuaci's every where, every time, every day, all nights and all days"

"yahhh, kn kuaci bukan chiki, itu termasuk ke dalam kacang kacangan," ucap mama lita masih saja mengelak

"terserah mama deh, lita mah apa atuh" ucap lita menyerah

"permisi, non nyonya den, itu dibawah ada non wila sma temen temenny yang lain"

Kata bi inem

"oooh iya bi, nanti lita kebawah" ucap lita sambil berdiri

"adit, rei, kebawahh yok" kata lita kepada mereka berdua

"yo ayok" kata adit

"yo yo ayo yo ayo yo yo ayo yo ayo yo yo" kata rei smbil menyanyikan lagu meraih bintang

"aiiii cepet lahh" ,

"aduhhhhhhhhhhhh sakittttttt litaaaa aditttttt" teriak rei yang membuat mama lita dan alfad menutup telinga, dan membuat liza sepertinya sedikit shock

"lita adit, kesian kuping rei, udah merah gitu, lepasin dong" ucap mama lita

"tapi diany yg lama tante," kata adit jengkel

"heem ma, diany yang lama"

"tapi kn skitt," kata rei sok sok dibuat sedih

"udah mending kalian ke bawah sekarang" kata mama lita mengakhiri perdebatan tadi dan diiyakan oleh,

"wahhhgelasehhhh bau nasi padang itu lah tecium" kata adit di tengah tengah perjalanan mereka ke bawah

"wahhh iy sihhh, laper nn oooo"

"makan bae kamu nih"

"asak dk makan kito dk edop"

"asak dk makan kito dk pacak belajar"

"iy rei kn nk masok sma 6 pmpa"

"ck mno kau nk masok sma 6 pmpa, ranking 10 be dk pernah"

"biarkelahh"

"wi..." teriakan lita terhenti ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu

"lohhh ngpo berenti lit, bukanny kau nk teriak" kata rei yg masih belum nyambung

"ituuuu," kata adit yang menyenggol tangan rei dengan cepat sehingga rei tersadar akan situasi tersebut dan segera diam

"lohhh kok litaa disini, ngpoi kau disini?" tanya dyah

"yg harusny nanyo tuh aku, ngpo kau smo rombongan kau ado disini?"

"lahhh aku cewekny, kau yang bukan siapo siapony nanyo ck itu smo cewek dri cowok yang punyo rumah ini? Hello"

"haiiiii, punyo alfaddd?? Ini rumah punyo ak..." ucapan lita terhenti ketika harum berteriak

"lita," kata harum yang membuat semua orang menatap harum bingung

"emmmm biar aku jelasi baeeeee, jadiiii lita tadi tuh disuruh mis anggun blek jugo melok sih alfad adit rei, karena kebetulan lita blek sekolah barengan rei, kan rumah lita sekarang satu arah ke rumah rei, kalian belom tau e? Nahh jadi begitulah alasan kenapa lita bisa disini" jelas harum yang membuat mereka sedikit merasa lega

"ooooooo," jawaban rombongan dyah yang sedikit idiot

"tapi ngpo baju lita, ck baju santai santai itu?"

"itu gara gara lita tdi bju gantiny dk ktek di loker jdi ku pinjemi baju aku" jawab harum lagi dengan cepat

"iy gituu, kok kalian disini?" tanya lita heran

"y kita kan mau jenguk SAHABAT kita, lagi pula alfad itu PACAR dyah, berarti lebih berhak kita dong kerumahny" kata ika dengan judes dan sengaja menekankan kata sahabat dan pacar

"lah kalian ngapain disini? Emang kalian deket sma alfad? Kalau Adit Rei Afan kan memang rombongan kita, lah kalian?" tanya aurel setelah ika

"jangan sok sok deket deh sma alfad," lanjut nea dan di sambung oleh dyah

"jangan CAPER please"

Sedangkan lita hanya diam dan tersenyum sebelum wila menjawab

"kita memang gak deket sama alfad, tapi bukan maksud kita untuk caper atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian, kita cuma menjenguk sekalian menjemput lita untuk pulang, itu aja" kata wila sambil menghadap ke arah rombonganny dan mengedipkan mata yang di balas senyum juga dri teman temanny

"litaa," panggil mama lita belum sadar ada dyah dan temen temen dibawah dari tangga

"litaaa, ehhh ada kawan kawannylita sama alfad y, ada wila juga?" tanya mama lita belum mengerti keadaan sebelum wila mengedipkan ngedipkan mata ke mama lita

"oooooo, mau jenguk alfad y, silahkan silahkan, kok berdiri sih duduk aja, nanti tante minta bibi bawakin kalian cemilan sama minuman, tasny biarin di lantai gk papa, jangan sungkan, mau alfadny kesini atau kalian aja ke kamarny?" tanya mama lita panjang lebar, yang membuat mereka tersenyum salah tingkah

" ohhh gak usah tante, gak usah repot repot kita kan kesini niatny mau jenguk alfad, kok malah kita yang di bawakin cemilan sma minuman" jawab dyah sedikit sopan sepertinya caper

"aduhh gak papa, kalau gak enak kasih kucing aja gak papa"

"hehehe, eh iy ini tante ada buah buahhan sedikit untuk alfad" kata harum yang menyodorkan buah kepada mama lita

"makasih ya, kalau gitu tante tinggalin dulu y, kalau mau ke kamar alfad nanti breng sama rei atau adit aja y," kata mama lita setelah itu pergi berlalu

"udah kenapa masih berdiri sih? Duduk aja kali" kata wila sambil duduk menyalakan tv

Diikuti oleh yang lainny

"nk kemano kau fan?" tanya nea pada afan yang sedang menaiki tangga

"nak kekamar alfad, kan aku nk jenguk alfad"

"aku duluan fan, kan aku cewekny" kata dyah dengan suara yang besar sambil berlari mendahului afan

"emang dio tahu kamarny yang mno?" tanya parah yg membuat rombongan mereka terkikik

"jingokke bae, biaso"

"oy kamu nih, dio tuh kan lagi panik cowokny lagi saket"

"kamu nk melok dk?" tanya aurel dri tangga ternyata sisa mereka saja yang belum beranjak dri tempat duduk mereka sebelumny, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah berjalan menaiki tangga

"iy iy, gek kami nyusul" jawab wila

"emang kmu tau kamarny yang mno?"

"mudah lah itu kami nih"

"yyy"

KAMARALFADLITA

ketika lita dan lain-lain masuk ke kamar alfad terlihat alfad yang sudah duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur, adit rei dan agan yang melanjutkan permainan ps mereka tadi, dyah yang sedang duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kasur alfad sedangkan yang lainny duduk di karpet sebelah anak cowok yang sedang bermain ps,

"oekkkk, oekkkkk" tangisan bayi dri kamar liza membuat semua orang meneh kearah pintu berwarna coklat muda yang ada di kamar itulah

"suaro sapo itu?" tanya jijah bersamaan dengan lita yang langsung bergegas ke kamar liza

"cupp cupp, adek liza mau apa?" tanya lita sambil meimang nimang liza dan berjalan ke luar kamar liza,

"adek siapo ini?" tanya nea bingung

"adek kau e fad?" tanya della bingung juga

"kok kamu gak cerita sama aku kamu punya adek" kata dyah sok kesal yang tidak dijawab alfad

"iy itu adek alfad namony liza" malah afan yang menjawab

"ihhhh sini dehhh adek itu, aku be yang gendong," kata dyah sambil merebut liza dari gendongan lita

"oeeekkkkkkkk, oeekkkkk" raung liza ketika dyah menggendongny erat, dan terlihat dyah yang seperti kesusahan menenangkan liza

"kasih ke alfad bae, sapo tau dio diem"

"iy iy, nah fad," kata dyah sambil memberi liza kepada alfad, tetapi tetap saja liza menangis dan seperti mencari cari seseorang dikarenakan kepalany yang terus saja menoleh ke samping kiri kanan mencoba menoleh kebelakang tetapi badannya menghadap ke arah dada alfad, dan tangganny yang seperti mengepal membuka mengepal lagi

"liza mau apa? Aduhh abang lagi gak bisa main sama liza, sama kakak kakak yang lain aja y, lita lita lita tolong kau be yang gendong biar dio dk rewel" bujuk alfad pada liza setelah Itu meminta tolong kepada lita.

Karena tak tega dengan liza yang menangis di pelukan alfad, lita lagi lagi mengambil alih liza yang membuat liza berhenti menangis walau masih sedikit rewel

" ya udah, aku kebawah dulu e, ku kasih ke mama alfad be, biar liza di kasih susu, biar tidur, dah" dan dijawab anggukan dan senyum tak suka dari dyah,

"lit, tunggu," teriak wila dan berlari keluar kamar menyusul lita

DAPUR

"ma, ini lizany kebangun dikamar, sudah itu nangis" kata lita lalu memberikan liza

"cuppp cuppp, anak mama kenapa??"

"wil tolong ambilin botol susuny diatas kompor dong" suruh mama lita kepada wila

"ohhh iy mending sekarang kalian panggil temen temen ke bawah suruh makan gih, nanti mama sama bi inem siapin makananny di depan tv"

"gak usah dipanggil ke atas tante, wila chat afan aja te, biar fast"

"ooo oke oke, kalau gitu tugas kalian bawa piring ini ke ruang tv, ayo ayo biar fast" kata mama lita

"siap"

"wahhh naspadd" teriak rei ketika sampai di ruang keluarga

"rei jangan teriak teriak y, lizanya baru tidur, nanti dia kebangun" tegur mama lita

"ooo oke oke"

"semuanya makan aja, gak usah malu malu ya, eh itu alfadnya turun" kata mama lita

SETELAHMAKAN

"adit rei, cuci piring ya" suruh mama lita

"haaaa?"

"cuci piring tante? Seriously tante tangan rei nanti gak lembut kaya pantat bayi lagi tante"

"ihhhh kamu rei mulutny loh gemesin banget" gemas mama lota pada rei

"medok medok" sorak afan

"nh edong kau ngembang ngempis rei" ejek adit

"enggak tante cuma bercanda kok, nanti ada bibi kok, tinggalin aja disana, tante tinggal dulu y"

Kling... Kling...

Suara pesan masuk berbunyi dri hp dyah

"emmmmm...


	8. chapter 10

Chapter 10

"ai kalah terus kau nih lit" kata adit pada lita, sekarang sedang study club nya mis visrih, guru mapel ipa yang paling ditakuti kedua setelah pak ripto di sekolah. Dan alfad,adit, lita dengan sangat berani bermain siapa yang mencatat lebih cepat dengan diiringi suara ketawa dari mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya bukan hanya study club mis visrih saja mereka bermain game itu tetapi sudah dari awal masuk kelas 9 dan sekarang sudah masuk bulan ke-5, selama itu juga mereka bermain di setiap pelajaran tanpa takut guru marah. Guru MTK, PKN, IPS, IPA, B. INGGRIS DLL, Mungkin sudah memarahi mereka ber-3 tetapi tetap saja tidak kapok. Dan di game ini yang juara pertama selalu alfad, diikuti oleh afan dan lita, dan game ini juga diakhiri dengan lita yang bad mood tentunya, karena ap? Karena ini

"ai dah, lah jelas jelas aku dit juaro 2, kau tug juaro 3 tau dk"

"katek lit, aku juaro 2, tanyo alfad"

"alfad tuh cuma melok melok kau be,"

"kau tuh dk galak kalah tahu dk" ucapan adit tersebut membuat lita merasa kesal, dan membuatnya menggulingkan kepalanya di atas meja, merajuk.

"lita kalah"

"dk galak ngalah"

"lembet"

"siput" ejekan adit tersebut membuat lita semakin kesal, dan dengan itu lita menundukkan kepalanya karena air matanya jatuh. Seperti yang kita tahu, tipe rombongan lita kalau kesal menangis.

"adit, lita tuh nangis" ucapan dila yang duduk di depan adit dan dari 7 bulan yang lalu menjadi saksi bualalan adit itu membuat adit juga alfad langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lita.

" neh lit, jan nangis, gile, lita maaf nah, ye ye,"

"ck mano dit lita nk maapi kau, kau tuh dari 7 bulan yang lalu, dari awal masok sekolah nn, kau mencak itu, dio tuh kesel" ucapan alfad membuat adit merasa tak enak hati

"be lita, kalu aku ku adui mis itu, biar dio keno poin, lah nakuti anak uong, maen maen pas pelajaran, berbohong," kata della

"iyo nn lit, kalu aku ku kasih tahu mis mefta itu, apo idk sekrang nh ku kasih tahu mis visrih biar mis visrih langsung nyruh adit ke kantor" kata alfad kompor, dia tahu lita itu sebenarnya hanya berpura pura, lita memang kesal tapi dalam hatinya tidak ingin membuat adit kena marah

"endak, dk usah kasih tahu mis mefta apo lagi mis visrih, kgek adit keno marah" jawab lita memalingkan pandangannya ke arah proyektor dan tangan yang mencatat juga sekali sekali melapkan mukanya ke tangan baju yang ditumpunya.

"be dit, jingok kau lh nangiske lita tapi lita masih mikiri kau dit, keterlaluan nn kau tuh"

Lagi lagi alfad mengompori adit

"nah lit, maaf kelah lit, maaf nn, kau nh yang menang, kau yang juaro 2, aku ngaku kalah nah, aku lembet kau dk lembet"

"jangan minta maaf kalu kau dk salah dit, sudahlah, emang aku yang lembet nn ck siput, emang aku dk pantes juaro 2, aku tuh juaro 3, aku tuh emang besak omong, juaro 3 ngaku juaro 2, aku tuh emang kalu lah cemas nk kalah banyak alesan pasti" kata lita mulai beraksi, dan itupun berlanjut sampai pulang sekolah,

"kejak adit ngolai aku" kata lita sambil menangis lagi di kursi merah di balkon, kelasnya sudah keluar tapi kelas 91 blom, jadi masih sepi, disebelahnya ada kejak dan fikri

"gek bentar dulu aku ngambek sepatu dulu" kata kejak lalu masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan lita yang tambah menangis kejer, adit sedang berada di dalam kelas karena sedang meminta maaf pada alfad karena menangisi lita secara 4 mata, jadi mungkin blom tahu bahwa lita menangis di luar.

"dk boleh pas azan nangis" ucapan fikri tersebut membuat lita yang sudah menangis kejer tambah menangis kejer lagi, bertepatan dengan kejak adit juga alfad keluar kelas, itu membuat kejak dengab cepat memeluk lita dari depan untuk menutupi wajah lita dari adit,

"nah lita, ngapo? Jan nangis sudah sudah," kata kejak menenangi

"lah lita, ngapo?"

"sial nn aku hari ini, lah di jaili adit, kota makan tinggal, dk buat pr, ditegakke di depan, tangan ke iris piso," jawab lita

"gek dulu gek dulu, tangan kau bedarah ini, kau bukak plesterny tadi?" tanya alfad yang duduk di sebelah lita dan memegang jari lita yang berdarah, alfad tahu itu adalah luka tadi pagi. Irisan pisau tersebut tidak lah kecil malah bisa dubilang besar untuk ukrang keiria pisau sekitar 2 cm. Tadi pagi dia yang memasangkan plester di jari lita jadi dia merasa kesal karena plester tersebut dibuka oleh lita.

"tadi plester nya kotor udah jelek item item, jadi ku bukak"

"itu bukan kotor itu kena air wudu ditambah kamu nulis mangkanya item item" kata alfad agak kesal, dengan jari yang masih memencet luka lita untuk menghentikan darah keluar.

" raju panggilke wila cepet" kata kejak pada raju orang yang pertama kali keluar dari kelas 91, setelah wila nisa dan farah juga harum keluar, alfad langsung menyuruh harum untuk megobati luka lita sementara dia mencari adit,

"ngapo ininih?"

"dk tahu aku, lita nih nangis"

"spo yang bikin lita nangis?"

"adit"

" mano aditnyo?" pertanyaan juga jawaban tersebut dilontarkan masing masing nisa farah wila harum dan kejak kepada satu sama lain yang membuat lita tertawa

"hahaha, malu aku" tangis lita sambil tersenyum juga tertawa

Para siswa dari 91 maupun 92 juga 93 berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang terjadi keadaan pun semakin rusuh ketik alfad menggeret adit dengan tangan yang mencekram kerah baju adit di belakang, dia menerobos kerumunan dan melapaskan cengkramannya.

"nah ku bawak tersangkanya"

Adit pun diserbu oleh pertanyaan pertanyaan yang adit sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya, ketika dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan wila, dia dipotong oleh kejak, ketika dia ingin marah marah, dia dipotong lagi oleh tahniah, di cubit nisa, di kompori alfad, ditangisi lita, ditatapi oleh seluruh orang. Dan ketika seluruh siswa sudah sepi, barulah adit bisa sedikit bernapas lega, dia berdiri di depan lita dengan sebelahnya alfad adit rei afan, dan lita yang di depannya sedang duduk pun masih berusaha tenang. Nine star tadi juga sempat berkerumun tetapi mereka dengan cepat berlalu pergi.

"yok turun, dah lita, sabar, ngucap ngucap"

"minum dulu,"

"nah bekaco! Mato idung lah merah, pipinyo lembeb, suaro ilang tangan bedarah bibir pucet lemes pulok"

"mantep" kata alfad rei dan afan berbarengan membalas perkataan farah, sedangkan adit masih bingung, mengapa dia bisa begini

"ada yang pucet"

"tepucat"

"cemas"

"panik"

Sindir mereka kepada adit yang berjalan di paling belakang bersama alfad.

"lit kamu tadi nangis benerab bohongan?"

"tadi aku cuma mau bohongan eh tiba tiba keinget sma kejadian yang kualamin tadi jadinya kayak kesel gitu kok sial bener, ditambah fikri yang bilang kalau adzan dk boleh nangis, jari aku berdarah, sama suara ketawa dan muka adit, juga dilihatin anak anak kelas lain, malah nangis beneran aku"

"ooh ya udah nih minum lagi, tuh muka udah pucet, pipi kamu juga lembeb banget" kata alfad sambil memegang pipi lita.

"ehm, aku capek tahu, pengen tidur" kata lita sambil menggulingkan kepalanya ke paha alfad, biasanya alfad yang manja tetapi sekarang terbalik.

"ya udah tidur aja, masih lama juga nyampenya"

Dan dengan itu lita tidur dah membuat alfad berkata pada pak mamat

"pak, pulangnya nanti aja pak, muter muter palembanh dulu, atau isi bensin dulu juga beli makanan sama minuman yang restorannya bisa drive thru atau bapak ada keperluan mau beli apa gitu silahkan pak, lagi bosen dirumah, ah bapak udah berapa bulan pak belom balik kampung?"

" baru 2 bulan den "

" bapak biasanya berapa bulan sekali pulang kampung?"

"3 bulan sekali den"

"nah bapak pulang kampung aja pak mau 1 minggu 2 minggu terserah bapak asal jangan lewat 1 bulan pak,"

"waduh beneran den?"

"beneran pak, nah kita ke bkb aja pak, disana kan tempat nongkrong nongkrong tuh, bapak saya pesenin gojek aja bapak kerumah bilang sama bik inem juga mang arip pulang kampung juga, ini ongkosnya bagi 3 ya sama bibik juga mang arip, nanti alfad bilang ke papa untuk transfer gaji bapak bibik juga mamang"

"kalau saya pulang sekarang, aden gimana?"

"loh bapak lupa, saya kan bisa bawak motor sama mobil pak, saya lebih tinggi juga dari bapak, jadi bapak tenang aja ya"

"oo iyalah den"

"pak, bapak nanti kan bapak pake travel nih ya, tolong anterin liza ke rumah alvin sama prisha aja pak"

"siap den, makasih den, makasih banyak, saya pamit den wassalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam" tinggalah alfad juga lita yang tertidur di mobil fortuner putih di pinggir sungai musi.

"al mau itu" tunjuk lita pada stole sate yang ada di pasar 16 night culinary. Setelah lita bangun tadi, alfad yabg sedang bermain handphone pun langsung menceritakan tentang para art yang pulang kampung. Dan karena ini malam minggu di pasar 16 pasti ada night culinary. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengganti baju atasan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua disana.

"pak sate ayamnya 1 porsi meja nomor 16" kata alfad pada penjual sate tersebut.

Mereka memesan banyak makanan, seperti siomay, pempek, sosis, cumi, sate, gulali, dan minumya adalah thai tea.

"ini den, non pesanannya"

"makasih pak" ucap lita lalu bapak itu pergi.

"jadi, kenapa suruh bibik pulang kampung?"

"ya gak papa, bosen aja disupirin dimasakin sama bibi"

"huu kerjaan ku nih, bersih bersih sama masak,"

"hehe kerjaan aku juga nih nanti bawa mobil pagi pagi"

"gak papalah, biar kita bisa hang out, nonton di jam 10 ke atas, kan biasanya gak enak mau pergi tapi pulangnya di jemput mamang"

"iya tenang kita bebas 3 minggu ke depan,"

"jadi mulai senin depan kita berangkat jam 5"

"iya, 15 menit pertama anter liza ke tempatnya prisha, 30 menit kemudian sampe sekolah, sembunyiin mobil baru cus ke kelas" ucap alfad

"hmm okelah"


End file.
